Bathed in the Blood of the Lost
by The Jashinist and Peeves
Summary: Ghirahim thought his failure to Demise would bring him misfortune, but he'd never have foreseen the arrival of a demon from his past or the alliance with Link she would force him to make. This is definitely a threesome, but Alvedine's still up in the air. Zelda joined her. They both say hi. Rated M for smut, language, and twistedness. I am a nefarious mofo, sue me.
1. Escape to the Surface

_Escape to the Surface_

**_A/N: Peeves here! Yes your friendly account hack (ahem, borrower) is up and running again to produce a fanfic that I hope to actually finish this time. I'm starting off good, I actually managed to create a halfway decent title. So...this idea was spawned several months ago when The Jashinist and I looked at each other and thought it would be a good idea to gender swap and personality swap Link and Ghirahim and turn them into their own individual characters. Since then the idea morphed into "Ghirahim has a big sister and there's a human-gone-demon that looks like female Link and *was* trapped in solid lava at Eldin Volcano". Hm. Hope you enjoy it!_**

*Ghirahim's POV*

_"Pathetic."_

Ghirahim had little more to think of himself in this moment besides that. After Demise's untimely defeat and banishment back to the Underworld, the brute had found it substancially easier to blame his sword than his own skill; thus, Ghirahim soon found himself pummeled within an inch of his life and chained down in a tiny Underworld prison cell. He was likely to receive the same treatment for months until his master's fury subsided. The Demon Lord sighed; he considered maybe abandoning Demise after this harsh treatment. Ghirahim had done his job after all, it was Demise who had been subpar to the Skychild.

_The Skychild._

Ghirahim pondered the whereabouts of his former adversary. Link was probably enjoying the peaceful days with that Zelda girl. The very thought made him clench his teeth in anger. If that stupid Demise had won, Link would've been his toy by now.

"Those look like pleasant accomadations."

Ghirahim snapped back to reality and turned to the owner of the voice, only to have his anger broil at the sight of a very familiar and very unwelcome woman. "Oh don't worry, I can live through these injuries, not that you really care too much, Tish."

"Ouch. I'm assuming you still hate me then."

"More than you can fathom, darling. Didn't I kill you?"

The violet of the woman's eyes glinted as a wry smile formed at the edge of her white lips. "It would take more than one tiny stab wound for you to kill me, little brother. Though admittedly, our previous disagreement did leave me with a scar."

Ghirahim glared at Tish through the bars of his cage to see that she had changed little in all the years past. Her silvery white hair was still held in a ponytail braid falling all the way to the floor, her skin still a gray tone only slightly paler than his own and her eyes still the same striking violet color that his used to match. Even her clothing hadn't changed; she still wore a white halter top with a blue sash, white shorts, tights and even the blue cape similar to his own remained, likely still holding his sister's collection of blank white masks on its back.

"I see you still dress in the threads of our tribe."

"It reminds me of home."

"Funny, I wouldn't think of you as the sentimental type. Why are you here?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Tish sighed, "I need your assistance in a crucial matter."

"I'm a bit tied up at the moment." Ghirahim shrugged before letting out a low hiss. "Find someone else, wretch."

"Believe me, if there was anyone else, I'd have gone to them. Sadly, I'm in need of your skill set." Tish closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, likely attempting to control her already mellow emotions. "I prefer partnerships with people I can trust."

"I'm surprised that we have that in common. Sadly, dear sister, anything you need from me seems in my best interest to ignore." Ghirahim smirked as Tish set her level gaze towards his crumpled form.

"Are you sure about that? Because I could've sworn..." Tish pushed off of the wall she was leaning on and walked towards Ghirahim's cage, "I heard good old Demise planning your death in great detail."

"If this is your attempt at a lie, then I sincerely thought you could do better." The Demon Lord grinned. "I'm his sword, he can't kill me."

"If he gets a new sword, he can."

"And where, exactly, do you think he'll get that?"

"He has one laid out already, apparently. Look, Ghirahim-"

_"You lack the right to call me by name, traitor."_ Ghirahim growled viciously.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. In fact you can even try to kill me again after I help you escape. But if I win, you have to help me."

"What makes you think I need your help escaping?"

"The fact that you haven't moved an inch in the past two hours."

"I still don't need your help."

"Fine. Just remember that you are passing up the opportunity to try killing me."

Ghirahim scowled as Tish began to disappear into one of the dark corridors. He hated Tish almost more than the Goddess herself, but the one thing he hated more than that woman was seeing her and not getting to kill her. "A chance to kill you, hmm?" Ghirahim called out, stopping his sister in her tracks. "I don't have to be gentle about it if I win, do I?"

"No." Tish swiveled back towards the cell. "If I lose, you can torture me. I'd imagine that you want to."

"Oh so very much," Ghirahim smiled, "now how about that escape plan?"

Tish stared at the Demon Lord for a moment before slowly walking back to the cell and pulling the door off its hinges. "Let's begin."

* * *

The morning in Faron Woods had been a peaceful one, the birds chirped early morning melodies and the Kikwis played funny little games of hide and seek, but by the afternoon, every animal in the forest had gone into hiding. Trees left and right had been leveled, greenery had been burned to a crisp and a several sections of the ground had been reassigned to lower levels of elevation. Ghirahim lay sprawled across a fallen tree, panting heavily and hurt all over. He had been beaten within an inch of his life again, this time while trying and failing to remove the head of his older sister Tish.

"DAMMIT!" He shouted to no one in particular, as not only had he failed to accomplish his goal, but now he had to help his estranged sister. This day couldn't get worse.

"Don't pout too much, after all, not only did I heal you before that spat, but I also warned you that I had every intention of winning."

Ghirahim glared at the now perfectly healed Tish, who was balancing a heart potion on her right index finger while tossing an empty bottle to herself with her left hand.

"It wasn't fair of you to use Father's demon powers!"

"Au contraire, little brother, I was using my own powers. You should heal yourself, we'll have visitors soon enough, and I want you at your best." Tish tossed the heart potion to Ghirahim and earned a questioning look in return.

"Visitors? I'm quite certain we've scared away anyone within a fifty mile radius of this forest."

"Don't be daft, dear brother," Tish replied as Ghirahim began to down the potion. "I never said they would be from around here."

The Demon Lord finished downing the potion and was about to question Tish again when he heard a gasp spring up to his left. He sat up on the tree and glanced over to see that the source of the gasp had been Zelda, who was standing behind none other than the hero Link. Ghirahim's smirk widened as he caught sight of the Skychild's intense glare. "Oh? Well this is an unexpected surprise! How have you been, hero? Out on a date with the lovely little princess? How cute!"

Without another word, Link and Ghirahim lunged at each other, sword and rapier in hand, only to be stopped before impact by Tish.

"Now now, Ghirahim, I never gave you permission to attack our guests," she scolded him as she held back both blades.

"Damn you Tish!" Ghirahim spat, but she was already ignoring him as she addressed Link.

"And as for you, I'd have expected the goddess's hero to be a little less rash. If you think this measly blade of yours can even touch a Demon Lord, then you are sorely mistaken. Now you and that girl were invited to this clearing by me to discuss certain matters, so I expect you to behave."

"He tried to kill Zelda!" Link growled as he broke free of Tish's grasp and thrust his sword at Ghirahim again, but before his reach had fully extended, Tish caught the blade again and shattered it before pulling the boy up by the collar. Ghirahim winced; he didn't envy anyone who managed to make Tish angry. She was a monster enough when she was calm.

"Link!"

_"I believe I told you to behave."_ Tish growled as she tightened her fist around the struggling boy's collar. _"But if you insist on misbehaving, I'm more than willing to make your head roll."_

"You've made your point, Tish," Ghirahim said as his rapier dissolved and he relaxed. "Put him down."

The woman hesitated a mere moment before slowly lowering Link to his feet and releasing his collar. The boy glanced at his shattered sword in disappointment before casting an angry glare at Tish.

"Now." Tish spoke in a renewed level tone. "Are we ready to be civil?"

**_A/N: So darlings, what are your thoughts? Good? Bad? Ugly? Lemme know if you like by review, fav or follow. Ciao!_**


	2. Enter Tish!

_Enter Tish, Sister of the Demon Lord Ghirahim!_

**_A/N: I couldn't help it. Something about this chapter's contents screamed anime-esque title. As I've written this chapter before reading any possible reviews that may have been written for chapter one, I've yet to learn your possible thoughts on Tish, which is why I'm now curious. I've given you a glimpse into her character and her relationship with Ghirahim, what do you think? This next chapter will sort of explain some of the reasons they don't get along, while not actually explaining why Ghirahim wants to full on murder Tish. Nah, I'm saving that for later. Let me know what you think!_**

*****Link's POV*

Link had been right to see his dream about Ghirahim as a bad omen. Now not only had he run into the Demon Lord, but also into a woman whose striking features could've led one to believe that she was Ghirahim if not for the obvious difference in gender. Not only that, but this woman was dangerous, moreover even Ghirahim seemed wary of her.

"I really don't like repeating myself boys," the woman spoke sternly. "Can you be civil or not?"

"If you insist, Tish," Ghirahim sighed, "but I was so looking forward to making that brat bleed."

Link's eyes followed the Demon Lord cautiously as he sauntered over to a fallen log and lounged on it.

"Well Skychild? What will it be? Civility or rolling heads?"

Link's eyes tore to the woman, whose gaze had not left him since he tried attacking Ghirahim a second time. He didn't trust her at all, but without a weapon he was helpless.

"He'll behave."

Link looked back at Zelda in surprise as she answered for him. "But-"

"Don't worry, Link," Zelda smiled, "I had a dream too, remember? And Impa promised me that no harm would come to us."

Link sighed, but looked back towards the demon woman and nodded, indicating that he agreed with Zelda.

"Good," the woman remarked, "Now we can graduate from these childish antics and move on to the introductions. As you may have heard my little brother call me, I am Tish. I aided the goddess Hylia long ago in her banishment of Demise." Tish bowed a little before her gaze traveled past Link and fell on Zelda. "Please forgive my impudence, your grace, but I've yet to learn of the name you hold in this mortal form."

"I'm Zelda. Pleased to meet you."

"And a pleasure to meet you again as well, your grace." Tish's gaze shifted back to Link and he flinched slightly. "And yours, Skychild? I'd like to know what the goddess's hero calls himself."

Link swallowed hard as his head tried desperately to wrap itself around the recent events-first the return of his former adversary, Ghirahim, and now the arrival of his sister, a supposed servant of the Goddess? No...that had been Impa's job. Link couldn't place precisely what, but something about Tish couldn't be trusted.

"I'm waiting."

Link snapped back to reality as he realized he had yet to give his name. "My name is Link," he reponded carefully. "You said you invited us here earlier. What did you mean?"

"Oh don't be stupid, hero! Is it not obvious?" Ghirahim called out from his current seat. "Those dreams you had last night led you here. She invited you with your own dreams!"

Link's eyes widened as Tish nodded her head to confirm what Ghirahim had just explained. "I understand that your lack of trust in me, considering that and the shattered remains of your sword..." Tish eyed the broken sword carefully. "I would apologize for its state, but honestly it was just as useless in one piece. Nonetheless, I have done little to gain your trust."

"To be accurate, you've done nothing to gain our trust." Link jeered as the woman's violet gaze fell upon him again.

"I'd argue that point, but I suppose from where you're standing, I really haven't done anything. Quite shameful of me really." Tish unclipped her blue cape and folded it into her arms, revealing to Link a rather strange collection of white oval masks on the back.

"What are you doing?" Link took a step back as the woman pulled out a dagger from a sheath attached to her lower back and a leather pouch and placed them on top of the cape.

"From what I've heard, your home has little knowledge of the ancient demon tribes, so I should explain myself. Members of my tribe rarely have the same abilities, so I cannot summon weapons or teleport like my brother. Instead, these materials serve as the key to my demonic powers, and I am willing to forfeit them to you until a time when I have gained your trust." Tish stepped towards Link and held the items out to him as she spoke.

As Link took the pile from her arms, he noticed that Ghirahim had sat up behind her and looked fairly confused by the exchange.

"Now, Link, was it? Now that I am entirely harmless to you, would you and the honorable Zelda mind joining us for a peaceful discussion regarding the safety of your people?"

"We don't mind at all," Zelda replied sweetly for him as she walked past and sat on a fallen log across from Ghirahim.

"Zelda!" Link pleaded as he watched Ghirahim scan the girl.

"Please pardon the mess, your grace, it was only a few minutes before your arrival that I ensured my brother would be of no harm to you. Sadly it took more effort than I previously imagined." Tish paced back to the broken trunk she had been perched on before turning back to Link. "Don't just stand there child. Join us."

Link grumbled a bit before striding up to the fallen log and sitting next to Zelda.

"So, um...I didn't know you had a sister, Ghirahim," Zelda said meekly in an attempt to be friendly with the demon.

"Oh, I am so sorry, did I forget to mention that I have a goddess serving dog for a sister? Must've slipped my mind." Ghirahim shot a cold glare at the girl before lounging on the log once more.

_"Watch your tongue, Ghirahim."_ Tish spoke coldly as she returned to her perch.

"Fine, fine..." Ghirahim mumbled, "Well Tish? You have a reason for breaking me out and summoning these two. Tell us, what is this crucial matter?"

"Yes, what is this matter that concerns the safety of our people?" Link inquired as he gazed up at the demon woman.

"Demise is planning to return."

Link's eyes widened as he recalled the beastly Demon King that had almost devoured Zelda's soul. He'd had many nightmares before last night about him, but he never thought they'd really occur.

"You knew of this, Link, didn't you?" Tish stared at the boy and he turned his head to the ground in shame.

"They were only dreams..." Link whispered, "They've happened before..."

"Demise is sealed away with the Master Sword," Zelda spoke up. "How would he manage to return?"

"It would seem that Demise did a little extra planning of his own. With this new seal you've placed on him, he plans to corrupt the Master Sword itself, not only breaking the seal, but also granting him the ability to wield the sword that cut him down. I do hope that you know what this means."

"It means...?" Link trailed off in confusion, only to win a frown from Tish as she tapped on her cheek with impatience.

"It means that you cannot use the Master Sword again," she explained solemnly, "that's why I brought Ghirahim here."

_"WHAT?!" _Ghirahim snapped upright and turned to Tish in rage, only to be ignored entirely by the woman as she explained further.

"Normally the seal on that sword would take longer to break or even leak, but we some extrenuating circumstances."

"And those are...?" Link inquired.

"About a year from now, there will be a Blood Moon. When that happens, all demonic magic will be at its best, and Demise will be strong enough to finish breaking the seal. You will need a new weapon by then."

_"Tish..." _Ghirahim growled, _"if you even dare to tell me you intend to let that brat wield me, so help me..."_

Tish turned to face Ghirahim calmly. "Well, seeing as it was Demise's intention to kill you, you and Link have a common enemy, now don't you?"

"You expect me to work with him?!" Ghirahim and Link shouted simultaneously.

"I may trust you, Tish, but..." Zelda eyed the Demon Lord cautiously, "I'm not sure I can extend that trust to Ghirahim. He's done many horrible things to Link and I in the past."

"Your hesitation is understandable," Tish sighed, "Admittedly, I would've preferred someone else as well. But that being said, there are no other weapons that can even hope to match Demise and the Master Sword during a Blood Moon."

"Forget it, Tish," Ghirahim spat, "I refuse to let my dignity be tarnished by you or that child over there! You can go to hell for all I care!" With that, the Demon Lord disapparated, leaving Tish alone with Link and Zelda.

"He doesn't seem too interested in helping," Zelda fidgeted nervously, "Maybe we can find another way."

"He will help," Tish reiterated, "but you should probably give him some time to cool down. In the mean time, go home and get some rest. I'll wait for Ghirahim here and follow you once he's ready."

Link nodded once before taking Zelda by the hand and heading towards the statue from whence they came. He still wasn't sure what to think of Tish or her supposed loyalty to the Goddess, but he knew for sure she was hiding something. Link's grip tightened around the folded cape under his right arm as he glanced at Zelda.

"What do you think of her?" Link asked quietly.

"I think she's nice," Zelda smiled, "and I think we can trust her too. After all, she did keep Ghirahim from attacking you."

"And also threatened to kill me shortly after that."

"You did try to attack after she told you to stop," Zelda shrugged, "I think you made her angry."

"She wants the two of us to work together!" Link protested. "Even he didn't want anything to do with it, and he's her brother!"

"She said he'd come around to the idea, so we should try to get comfortable with it as well," Zelda replied mildly. "I'm no friend of Ghirahim, but Tish is right. He's the only weapon that can hope to match the Master Sword."

Link sighed in defeat as they reached the statue. "Fine. I'll try, if that's what you want."

Zelda nodded and smiled. "Of course! Skyloft is going to need its hero!"

**_ A/N: Great reveal right? So Demise is planning to return? Of course he is! Just like microwave popcorn *plans* to pop in shitty school microwaves. Neither of those plans end well, of course, if you're lucky, your microwave popcorn won't catch on fire. Hehe, so many memories...let me know what you think, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!_**


	3. A Partnership of Mutual Hatred

_A Partnership of Mutual Hatred_

**_A/N: Yay! Hatred is yummy! Hehe...so, just so you know, the Jashinist did most of the design for Alvedine, who will be introduced in this chapter. So if she seems like one of our "spawn of insanity" tiny people, it's because her original design was "Fem!Link possessed by Ghirahim". Also, yes, the way in which Tish and Ghirahim travel to Skyloft is a tad bit strange, but it was the best I could think of in absence of a Sailcloth or Loftwing. In any case, enjoy!_**

_ *Ghirahim's POV*_

By midnight in Faron Woods, the Demon Lord Ghirahim must have sworn under his breath at least a thousand times. It wasn't as if he hadn't known this would happen-he was fully aware that his newly forged bond with Tish was stronger by the light of the moon, but he hadn't expected it to force him back to her. Once the sun set, Ghirahim's legs started to inexplicably move all by themselves, and since he couldn't teleport while he was moving, he ended up walking all the way back to the clearing where Tish still sat stationary on her perch.

"Nice to see you again, little brother," Tish smiled as Ghirahim plucked the stray branches and leaves from his clothing, "You took longer than expected to get back. I almost began to worry. Just how far away did you go?"

"I just walked over twenty miles and you're the one complaining?"

"Not complaining, simply curious," Tish noted, "I didn't actually think you would go that far, considering the bond that was formed when you lost our little fight."

"I didn't exactly foresee being forced to trek back to you after dark," Ghirahim seethed.

"A perk of being master is the ability to summon your servant. I would've preferred that you'd come on your own, but I admittedly got a bit impatient around twilight."

"Clearly," Ghirahim mumbled as he scanned the forest opening. "Where'd the little kittens go?"

"Link and Zelda? They returned home to Skyloft."

"I take it the alliance is off, then?"

"No. I told them we'd follow them up after you stop being a baby."

"I am not being a baby!" Ghirahim shouted. "I simply don't want to serve a mere child for the sake of my dignity!"

"That 'mere child', as you put it, has already defeated Demise once, and after the rather ardous trial of reforging the Goddess Sword and dealing with you," Tish leaned her head on her hand and smiled slightly. "I couldn't think of a human more worthy of you."

"The fact that he defeated Demise only serves as more reason for me to hate him!" Ghirahim spat. "I spent centuries planning that ritual, only to have him steal the glory out from under me! It's his fault Demise wants me dead! It's his fault that I'm stuck answering to you!"

"Hmm, so you're refusing a partnership in your best interest for the sake of old wounds? Now that is the very definition of immaturity." Tish dropped down from the broken trunk and approached Ghirahim. "For the sake of your own life, I suggest you let go of your grievances and agree to a partnership of mutual benefits."

Ghirahim fumed a little longer before letting out a heaving sigh. "Fine. But on one condition."

"Who said you could put stipulations on my orders?"

"If I help the brat, and we defeat Demise, then I get to kill you," Ghirahim grinned.

"You can try to kill me again, I suppose," Tish smirked, "but I won't go down easy."

"Good," Ghirahim chuckled, "It'd be no fun if it were easy. Now how are we getting to Skyloft?"

"We're going to teleport."

"But I don't know what Skyloft looks like," Ghirahim murmured.

"I never said you needed to. We already have a shoe in. Hold on." Tish grabbed Ghirahim's hand, and he felt a familiar feeling shoot up his arm like pins and needles. In recognizing the nostalgic touch, he struggled immediately as he and Tish were engulfed in a blinding light for a few moments.

"Let me go!" Ghirahim howled as the light began to fade.

"Just wait until we've landed," Tish murmured.

"Don't touch me, you bitch!" Ghirahim yanked his arm from Tish's grasp as the light faded completely.

"Calm down," Tish sighed, "It was the only way to bring you along."

"How did you two get in here?!"

Ghirahim paused before quietly turning to see Link, newly awakened and staring wide-eyed at them from his tiny bed. The Demon Lord's brow furrowed in confusion as he scanned the small room and slowly came to the conclusion that this was Link's bedroom. "Hm. How quaint. Why did we end up in here?"

"Hylia gifted me with twin moon pendants," Tish explained as she held up a golden crescent. "The silver one remains stationary at all times, but if moonlight hits the golden one while it is separated from the other, it will transport the holder and one other person to the location of the silver pendant." Tish turned to the relatively dumbfounded Link. "I left the silver pendant in your possession when I gave you my belongings."

"O-Oh," the boy mumbled before letting out a rather wide yawn, "What time is it?"

"Judging by the moon, almost one o'clock in the morning."

"Did you have to come at this hour?"

"My apologies," Tish sighed, "I had to wait for Ghirahim to hike over twenty miles."

Link rubbed his right eye sleepily as he turned to Ghirahim. "You walked twenty miles? Why didn't you just teleport?"

"Tish made me walk back, you asshole!" Ghirahim shrieked defensively.

Link winced, but instead of yelling back, he simply continued rubbing his eye as he mumbled a response. "You don't need to yell, it was only a question..." Link yawned loudly once more before collapsing back onto the bed and causing Ghirahim a great deal of confusion.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" The Demon Lord inquired as the boy's head hit the pillow.

"I believe the Skychild is suffering from the mortal illness known as low morning blood sugar." Tish noted. "I recall that Impa also had a rather severe case of it."

"Oh. Is there any cure for it?"

"A bucket of cold water usually relieves the symptoms."

"I'm up, I'm up!" Link shouted as he bolted out of his bed and started putting on his shoes.

"Or mentioning a bucket of cold water works, I suppose," Tish smirked.

"I'm going to so tired tomorrow..." Link whined as he pulled his second boot on.

"Mmnmmm...Link? What time is it?"

Suddenly Link, Tish and Ghirahim all froze as a lump in Link's bedsheets began moving and a young girl emerged that, to Ghirahim, looked very much like Link's little sister with a highly fascinating bedhead.

"Alvedine?!" Link yelped, "What are you doing in here?!"

"Nmn...couldn't sleep. Moved back."

"But you aren't allowed in here!"

"Not fair. Alvie's bed cold. Like Link's bed. Link warmer."

"Your sister?" Ghirahim inquired as he studied the young girl.

"Wh-What? N-No..." Link stood from his bed. "I found her sealed away in Eldin Volcano. She said her name was Alvedine, but that's about all I know."

"That girl is a demon," Tish said carefully, "I was wondering why I recognized her..."

"A demon?" Ghirahim repeated as he looked to Tish, "really? The child looks mortal to me."

"Because she used to be mortal."

"Person...knows Alvie? Who is...person?" Alvedine scanned the room with her barely open eyes before collapsing onto the bed and falling unconscious.

"We should let her sleep," Tish murmured, "it would be too complicated for me to explain her at this time. Link, is there a quiet place we can go to continue our conversation from earlier?"

Link nodded solemnly and led Tish and Ghirahim into what looked like an empty classroom. "We can talk in here."

"Why do you have a classroom in your house?" Ghirahim asked as he scanned the room.

"Actually, it's not my house," Link replied mildly, "I still live at the Knight Academy."

Ghirahim slowly wrapped his head around this; when he realized what this meant, he turned to Tish in blunt irritation. "I was defeated by a school boy. Demise was defeated by a school boy. And now you want me to serve as the weapon of that same school boy. Maybe you should just pummel out the rest of my dignity with a sharp rock."

"I don't happen to have one handy," Tish replied sympathetically.

"Are we going to talk? 'Cause if you're only gonna poke fun at my age, I'm going back to bed," Link said in exasperation.

"Yes, let's continue where we left off." Tish took a seat on one of the tables and offered seats to Link and Ghirahim. "Now as you both know, the Master Sword is currently incapacitated and in line to become Demise's next weapon. This means that as of now, Link is weaponless."

"Which is the unfortunate reason for my being here," Ghirahim noted as he took a seat and propped his feet up on the table.

"If you want to put it that way. With the Goddess's power diminished by her mortal shell and the year long time limit, Ghirahim is the only weapon strong enough to face the Master Sword."

"And you're sure this is the only way," Link confirmed.

Tish shook her head as she glanced towards the boy. "It isn't."

"Then why not do something else?!" Link and Ghirahim asked together.

"The only other option would be to release the Goddess Hylia from her mortal form and have her face Demise with our aide," Tish breathed, "Zelda would have to die. And considering your attachment to that girl, I knew you wouldn't allow it, Link."

Ghirahim shifted his gaze from Tish to Link slowly and studied him as he hung his head between his shoulders.

"So working with Ghirahim really is the only way..." Link mumbled as he gripped the fabric of his pants with his fists.

"Wow...I'm almost jealous of Zelda," Ghirahim muttered.

"Focus, boys," Tish commanded, "Demise during a Blood Moon is no laughing matter, and the Master Sword also has some demonic magic in it, so it will be stronger as well. Over the course of the next year, you two will have to train yourselves into a workable team."

"So we're all going to die," Ghirahim smirked.

"What?" Link asked.

"You aren't thinking logically, dear sister," Ghirahim continued. "Even if you get Link to wield me, which will be a miracle in itself, we still hate each other. Us working well together is little more than your pathetic fever dream."

"You two will eventually curb your hatred for one another," Tish said sternly.

"I doubt that," the Demon Lord said with a smile.

"I don't. After all, starting tomorrow, you two will spend every waking hour together."

"WHAT?!" Ghirahim and Link bellowed.

"Link needs to become stronger and much faster to compete with Demise, and also there are skills he has to learn that I can't teach him, so a fair portion of his training falls to you, little brother."

"Why me?!" Ghirahim roared.

"Link," Tish addressed the boy, "the Master Sword, what type of blade is it?"

"The Master Sword?" Link repeated. "Uh, it's a broad sword."

"And that's the only type of sword you know how to use, right?"

"Erm, yes."

Ghirahim took in the exchange carefully, and after a pause, he broke out into hysterical shrieks of laughter. "Oh, before I hated this idea, but now it feels like a thousand unbirthday presents in one! I can't tell you how happy I am to work with you, hero, truly, I'm overjoyed!"

"Um, what do I not know?" Link asked Tish carefully in confusion.

"Ghirahim can only take the form of two weapons: a rapier and a claymore, neither of which you know how to wield. Now a claymore is far too big for you, but wielding a rapier is entirely different from wielding a broadsword. So Ghirahim's happy because...actually, why don't you tell him, little brother?"

Ghirahim grinned as the boy looked over at him, curious and aloof, and Ghirahim chuckled before saying a single sentence he knew would put Link down. "I'm gonna teach you to wield a rapier."

**_A/N: dun dun dun! No srsly, rapiers and broadswords are completely different! And no offense to him, but Link is way too tiny for a claymore. So Ghirahim is teacher...dear god. Strap on your helmets children, and try not to die. Also I have an announcement to make. So I realized my head canon for Ghirahim's past in some of your eyes may halfway show him as a woobie (if that's how you spell it) so I leave this message to you that I will reiterate every few chapters: Ghirahim's backstory is not meant to solicit sympathy towards his actions in Skyward Sword. He is still an ass hat for the kidnap and attempted murder of Zelda, and he will always be an ass hat for doing that. If anyone forgives his actions in this fanfic, it has nothing to do with his sobstory-that's only in place to eventually explain his relationship with Tish. So, until next chapter, review if you'd like and party on, dudes!_**


	4. To Trust a Demon

_To Trust a Demon_

**_A/N: So I should totally start writing fanfics during spring break more often, cuz man, I am on a role with this. Not too much to tell you besides the fact that I'll be holding a contest at the end of chapter, so read on peeps!_**

*Link's POV*

Dusk had fallen over Skyloft; the townsfolk were home preparing dinner, and the Sparing Hall was left empty of all life save for three persons and the echoes of their swordplay.

*thwick thwack thwick thwack* *thwap!*

Link fell to the floor for what must've been the millionth time that day. As he rubbed the new bruises, he could hear Ghirahim giggling.

"What's the matter, hero? Fighting with a rapier too much for you?"

Link glared at the demon as he rose back to his feet and held his wooden sword out in the new stance Ghirahim taught him. For a moment he paused and glanced over at Tish, who had been overseeing their sparring matches for the past week.

"Run through it again," she ordered, "but this time, Ghirahim, speed up your offense slightly."

"Yes, ma'am!" Ghirahim said cheerfully as Link groaned.

"Do we have to go faster, Tish?" Link pleaded with the solemn woman. "I'm barely keeping up as it is."

"On the contrary Link, I think you were keeping up just fine," Tish commented, "you're a lot faster than you were at the beginning of the week, and your skill in this sword style, while still being that of an amateur, is improving fast."

Link relaxed a little as he felt himself begin to blush. "Really?"

"Of course, however we are on a tight schedule. We only have six months to get you efficiently able to wield a rapier before we have get Ghirahim reforged with the three sacred flames. So do you think we can squeeze in ten more rounds before we call it a night?"

Link nodded with renewed determination and Tish returned a small smile.

"Good. Again, and this time, faster."

Link and Ghirahim began to spar again, the echo of wood against wood resounding against the Sparring Hall as Ghirahim knocked Link over again...and again...and again. By the end of ten matches Link was sure he'd put a dent in the dirt floor of the Sparring Hall with his consistently graceless landings. Link stretched his sore arms and legs after the last match-his body had ached all over since the second day of training and he was starting to find bruises in places he didn't know could bruise.

"Good job, boys," Tish said as she walked towards the exit. "Especially you, Link, your training is coming along nicely. You'll get tomorrow to rest, so absolutely no sparring."

Link felt a glimmer of hope at the thought of a lazy day alone with Zelda before Tish turned back at the door and spoke again.

"But you and Ghirahim still need to spend the day together."

"Oh come on, Tish! We spent the whole week getting along!" Ghirahim whined. "Can't we have a day to ourselves?"

Tish stared past Link to Ghirahim, her violet eyes cold as ever as she addressed his complaint. "Do you take me for a fool, little brother?"

"Well, that depends on the day, weather, how many Loftwings one needs to wake Link up in the morning... It's quite subjective."

"I've been keeping an eye on the two of you for the past week, so you must think me blind if you want me to believe that you're actually getting along. Link's been too exhausted after practice to pick any fights with you, and you've been too happy beating on him to care. You two may have made progress in combat, but personally, this partnership hasn't made it off the ground. You both need to learn to settle your differences without beating each other with sticks. Come to the mess hall once you're all cleaned up."

As Tish left, Link and Ghirahim glared at each other for a split moment before glumly walking back to the baths at the Knight Academy.

"I've gone back to hating this idea," Ghirahim broke the silence as they traveled up the stairs.

"I hadn't figured," Link retorted dryly.

"Link!"

Link turned around just as they reached the door to the bath to see Zelda emerge from her room with a paint splattered Alvedine.

"Oh, hi Zelda," Link said sheepishly.

"You look awful!" Zelda cried in concern. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine," Ghirahim responded before addressing the elephant in the room. "More importantly, what happened to Alvedine?"

"Alvie was finger painting with Zelda," Alvedine spoke up with a smile, "Look, Link, Alvie made painting for you!" Alvedine passed a paint soaked piece of paper to Link with all the pride of a small child before making an even prouder announcement to Ghirahim. "And after I finished Link's painting, Alvie painted herself! Did I do a good job?"

"You look simply gorgeous, Alvie!" Ghirahim grinned, "the colors suit you! But Link and I have to get cleaned up for supper, so you'll need to take your painting back. Wouldn't want it to be ruined."

Alvedine paused a mere moment before she took the painting back and let Zelda walk her down to Link's room.

"We can talk at supper, right?" Zelda asked Link.

"Of course."

Zelda smiled and returned to keeping Alvedine from sliding down the railing.

"I still can't believe she's a demon," Link muttered as he entered the bath. "I mean, she still needs someone to babysit her."

"I can believe it," Ghirahim replied, "Alvedine clearly has a demonic aura. It's a shame that her mind's deteriorated to that of a small child, she's no use of her powers if she can't keep a handle on her own brain."

Link and Ghirahim washed off the dirt and grime of the day in silence for a while before Ghirahim spoke up again. "Your feelings for that Zelda girl...what are they?"

"She's a very good friend of mine," Link said defensively, "has been ever since we were little."

"And nothing else?"

"Why are you so curious?" Link eyed the Demon Lord suspiciously.

"I'm curious because she's clearly in love with you and I wasn't sure if you'd noticed." Ghirahim glanced at the boy and smirked, "and judging by that priceless look of disbelief on your face, I'm guessing you didn't."

"Zelda's in love with me?"

"Yes, I thought that it was fairly obvious, but I guess, as per the norm, you were the only one kept out of the loop. You gonna go confess your undying love to her now?"

Link blinked and went back to furiously scrubbing his arms as he pondered the thought of Zelda loving him. He admitted, having her for a girlfriend seemed really nice, but he didn't feel any sort of passion for her. "No," Link replied to Ghirahim, "I don't have those sort of feelings." Link looked over at Ghirahim, whose face wore a rather uncommon solemn look. "What?"

"You should probably tell her that before she misinterprets your actions."

"She wouldn't do that."

"To be sure, I'd at least avoid going anywhere alone with her, lest she read your feelings wrong and start planning the wedding."

"I'm not allowed to go anywhere alone with her, I'm stuck with you," Link grumbled.

"Ah, one of the perks of this partnership then. I would thank me if I were you, Skychild," Ghirahim chuckled, "If not for my presence, you might hurt that poor girl."

"You don't know that."

"I do, actually," Ghirahim replied as he climbed out of the bath, "call it centuries of experience. I know a few things about love." Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the white jumpsuit he always wore reappeared over his nude body.

Link frowned as he climbed out of the bath and held up a silver pendant around his neck-the cresent moon necklace that Tish had insisted he wear at all times. Link's opinion of the demon woman had shifted over the past week. While at first his opinions were hateful and mistrusting, his views had since become that of simple curiosity.

"If you try telling me that you're falling for Tish, I might have to kill you for being an imbecile," Ghirahim warned coldly as he passed Link his clean clothes.

Link snatched the clothes quickly and began to get dressed as a light blush formed on his face. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"I've watched you stare at that pendant at least ten times this week," Ghirahim noted with a sigh, "you've been thinking about her. I'm not an idiot, I can actually read people. You're only curious right now, but it'll grow to be more, so let me tell you what you absolutely must know about that woman."

Link pulled his shirt down in time to see Ghirahim lean in close to him.

"That woman is entirely emotionless. If you fall for her, she's one hundred percent guaranteed to hurt you."

"How would you know?" Link protested. "You hate her, right? You're biased."

"Maybe," Ghirahim admitted, "but considering what I do know of that woman, I'd say I'm more likely right than I am wrong."

Link sighed and went for the door. "Well then it's a very good thing that I'm not falling for her."

"You say that now, but will it be true later?"

"If having questions about a person means I'm starting to fall in love, then I guess I'm falling for you too, Ghirahim," Link retorted, "because I'm plenty curious about you as well."

"Oh are you now?" Ghirahim grinned, "I'm truly flattered. What exactly do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you hate your own sister so much."

Ghirahim's grin faded immediately and he wrenched open the bathroom door so hard that he nearly broke the door frame. _"That's none of your damn business,"_ he hissed as he slammed the door behind him, leaving a mostly clothed and befuddled Link in his wake. The boy blinked and stood stationary by the door as he tried in vain to figure out how his question had made Ghirahim so agitated. After a while though, when the answers failed to come to him, he shrugged off his disappointment and headed down to the mess hall. It was mostly empty when he got there, as should've been expected, considering how long he and Ghirahim had been in the bath; only Zelda and a comatose Alvedine remained along with his now cold plate of food.

"Hi Link!" Zelda greeted the boy with a smile before looking at the empty space next to him in confusion. "Where's Ghirahim?"

"He just stormed out of the bath a little while back," Link mumbled before sitting down.

"Did something bad happen?"

"I just asked him a question."

"Oh."

Link began eating silently as Zelda chatted on about her day the way she had for the past week, but this time, Link was barely listening. He was too preoccupied with thoughts about Tish and Ghirahim, and how unusual their siblinghood seemed. The rift between them seemed to extend far past their difference in loyalties, and he could've sworn he'd seen Ghirahim staring at Tish with a somber look in his eyes on more than one occasion. In those moments it was almost as if he didn't hate her at all. As Link finished eating his supper, he pulled out the silver pendant again and studied its many intricate etchings.

Link hadn't told anyone about it, not even Zelda, but sometimes after dark, he thought he feel a faint pulse from the necklace, a small and fleeting buzz that felt like the rhythm of a heart. He had considered asking Tish about it, but every time he tried, the words to describe it failed him.

"I'll take care of your dishes for you," Zelda offered and Link snapped back to reality.

"Hm? Oh, um, okay, thanks. I'm gonna go on a walk." Link stood from the table and walked towards the academy entrance.

"I'll go with you!" Zelda called after him, "just let me get Alvedine to bed and I'll-"

"Thank you for the offer, Zelda, but I'd like to be alone," Link replied as he left. He knew he could've been a little less cold, but he was too distracted. Link paced around Skyloft all the way to the waterfall, all the while considering his conversation with Ghirahim, the pulsing of the silver pendant and the mystery that was the demon woman Tish. As he reached the waterfall, he heard a familiar giggle and stopped to look up towards the satellite island. There, sitting by the top of the waterfall, were Tish and Ghirahim, talking and laughing as if nothing were wrong. Link watched them for a while as he absentmindedly clutched the silver pendant in his hand. He felt a wave of emotions come over him as they laughed, he felt confused, and maybe a little angry, but for the most part he felt what he could only describe as loneliness.

**_A/N: Tish and Ghirahim are talking instead of arguing?! This must be a sign of the apocalypse! And Link, darling, your uke is showing. Whatever you do, don't put it away. So I told you I'd be holding a contest at the end, so allow me to explain. The Jashinist and I upload our stories under certain acronyms, and a while back she played a guessing game with me as to which acronyms went to which stories, so I thought I'd put the challenge here for you. Runner up gets a virtual piece of pie of their choice of flavor, winner gets a fanart commission relating to either this story or just Skyward Sword in general._**

**_The Acronym Game!_**

**_Point system:_**

**_2 letters- 1 point_**

**_3 letters- 2 points_**

**_4 letters- 5 points_**

**_5 letters- 8 points_**

**_This story's acronym: 3 points_**

**_Extra credit: 10 points_**

**_*if you visit our profile to help yourself to answers, we'll figure you out. Extra credit comes from our list of fiction stories and stories that aren't ours. I will give you three hints per week until the contest ends on July 19*_**

**_List:_**

**_BITBOTL_**

**_PHH_**

**_SA_**

**_TOT_**

**_DR_**

**_SFS_**

**_RTD_**

**_TPK_**

**_PCAR_**

**_TSSI_**

**_WMDH_**

**_OTSOC_**

**_TCABD_**

**_Extra credit:_**

**_ADTPTD_**

**_ADTTDP_**

**_SN_**

**_EOTCK_**

**_M_**

**_SOM_**

**_RAS_**

**_TNQ_**

**_THND_**

**_TLOTWR_**

**_So...if you decide to join the contest, luck to you. I'll reveal the story names at the conclusion of the contest._**


	5. Somber Endings and Strange Beginnings

_Somber Endings and Strange Beginnings_

**_A/N: So I ought to tell you that I've been writing all these chapters on my phone because my laptop is incapacitated. I should warn you that once I have a new laptop, my production of chapters for this story will be significantly slowed, as my college applications and fiction stories take precedence over my fanfictions. So I apologise in advance, my updates won't continue to be this fast. Back to the story!_**

*Ghirahim's POV*

Night in Skyloft was much more beautiful than on the surface. It must've been the high elevation, for the moon was larger and shined brighter over the curves and edges of the buildings. Its reflection in the water seemed to glow as Ghirahim passed by, still fuming with rage.

_Why do you hate your own sister so much?_

As if he would just tell Link why. It wasn't of any importance. Ghirahim stopped by the side of the waterfall and breathed as he tried to brush aside his issues with the person he was going to see. He felt foolish for even seeking her out, but when he snapped earlier, he immediately felt the need to speak with her. Ghirahim's gaze rose to the top of the waterfall, where Tish sat alone, and he teleported to be standing behind her.

"Come to watch the night with me, little brother?" Tish spoke up as Ghirahim took a seat next to her. "How long has it been since the last time we gazed up at the stars together?"

"Several milennia," Ghirahim replied as he scanned the empty streets of Skyloft, "I should've figured you'd be up here at this time of night."

"What can I say? Old habits die hard," Tish paused to take a gulp of what appeared to be red wine from a large crystal caraf. "So what's eating you? Its rather unusual of you to seek me out, so it must've been very upsetting."

Ghirahim's eyes fell upon his sister; he had found it harder and harder to despise her over the passing week. Something about the look in her violet eyes had slowly crawled beneath his skin, the more he studied her expression, the sadder she seemed. "Link asked me why I hate you so much," he murmured.

Tish chuckled a bit before taking another gulp from her caraf and directing her gaze towards him. "What did you say?"

"I told him it wasn't his damn business."

"Wow, harsh. I never thought you'd be so secretive about it, I thought you'd love the chance to tell him."

"I prefer to speak of it as little as possible."

"Understandable. I don't think I'd want to speak of it either, were I you."

The two sat in silence for a moment, with the sound of the waterfall pounding below them and the crickets chirping to each other from across the waterway.

"This place reminds me of Lake Floria," Ghirahim spoke up after a while.

"It has a similar feel to it, doesn't it?" Tish replied. "Must be why I like it up here so much." Tish took another gulp of wine before speaking up again. "Do you remember those warm summer nights back in the village, when we used to swim out to the middle of Lake Floria? Mother would get so mad, and I seem to recall your giving her the most ridiculous excuse for it...what was it again?"

Ghirahim chuckled as he recalled his saucy childhood self. "I'd say I could breath underwater."

"And you were trying to show me how fabulous you were for it," Tish laughed, "that's right. She always threatened to throw you off the roof when you said that."

"And then there was that one time when Pepin and Mamie tried to follow us," Ghirahim grinned.

"We were sprinting through the streets all night! We only escaped in the morning because Eliza hid us in her urn."

"Most uncomfortable hiding place in the world," Ghirahim giggled, "As soon as we were out I swore to stay away from them for the rest of my life."

Tish laughed. "You were so melodramatic that Eliza nearly backhanded you for Mother."

"She did backhand me."

"Did she?"

"Yeah, after I said her urn smelled like dead cats."

Tish laughed. "Those were the days."

"Why did they have to end?" Ghirahim asked quietly.

Tish's smile faded once more and the solemn, somber expression returned as she looked towards the moon once more.

"War changes things."

"It didn't have to, you know. One more week, and you'd have been home again. We'd be back to our shenanigans, driving everyone in the village crazy, swimming out to the middle of Lake Floria, throwing cherry bombs at the elders, and teaching Pepin and Mamie to be the first class brats we were at their age."

"That never could've happened." Tish closed her caraf and rose to her feet. "I have some business to attend to. Goodnight Ghirahim."

"Tish," Ghirahim addressed her as he looked down towards the waterway.

"Yes?"

"I will find out why. Even if I have to torture it out of you, you'll tell me your reason one day."

"Enjoy the stars, little brother." A light sprouted up behind Ghirahim as she spoke, and in a moment, Tish had disappeared. Ghirahim cursed himself after she'd gone, whether it was for enjoying himself or even coming here in the first place, it didn't matter. He shouldn't care about her, after what she'd done, he couldn't forgive her. He was supposed to hate her, he had to hate her. But he couldn't any longer. After a week of watching Tish he couldn't, and he wished he hadn't noticed, because it was breaking him down to see her like this. He didn't know why he still cared that she was sad.

Ghirahim spent most of the next morning until Link woke up laying down in front of the Goddess statue and comparing her likeness to that of her mortal form Zelda. By the time Link arrived, he simply concluded that they looked nothing alike. "Dear lord, Skychild!" Ghirahim exclaimed as Link ran up to him. "It's nearly noon! I know you aren't the lightest sleeper, but I was almost starting to think you'd died in your sleep! Don't disappoint me like that."

"What are you doing?" Link asked in confusion as he caught his breath.

"I'm coming up with a list ofreason for why this wretched piece of rock is disgusting. And I'm lounging in the best bit of shade in all of Skyloft, but that's besides the point."

"Oh, so you're just lazing about."

"Essentially, but I preferred my own explanation."

"Fine then. I need to go to the bazaar."

"Then go to the bazaar."

"Tish said you'd need to come with me."

"Then you're going to have to wait. I don't feel like moving yet."

Link groaned, but instead of arguing, he just sat down next to Ghirahim and began counting his rupies.

"So..." he began, "what were you and Tish talking about last night?"

Ghirahim flinched as the sentence reached his ears, but he ignored the pang of irritation that followed. "So you were spying on us? How naughty of you."

"I-I wasn't spying!" Link said quickly, and Ghirahim smirked at the blush that followed.

"Oh? Then what would you call it?"

"I-I just saw you two together while I was out walking, that's all!" Link looked down at the ground in between his legs in embarrassment. "You both looked like you were enjoying yourselves, so I got a little curious."

"Just some childhood memories, that's all," Ghirahim sighed.

"What?"

"What we were talking about, you asked, I answered. It seems that nostalgia kicked in when I went to complain about you last night."

"You complained about me to her?"

"Yes, about your being nosy."

"I still don't understand why you got so angry."

Ghirahim sighed again as he rose to his feet. "My past is my business to know and your business to keep out of. Besides, I doubt you could handle the truth about my past. Now then," Ghirahim clapped his hands together and glanced down at the still seated Link expectantly, "you needed to go to the bazaar, right? I could use a change of scenery. Shall we?"

"Oh. Right." Link scooped up the loose rupies and replaced them into his pouch before starting towards the bazaar with Ghirahim in toe. The Demon Lord cursed himself again as they walked together, now certain that he was losing himself to this tiny town's friendly atmosphere. He could be sure now, because for a split moment when Link blushed, he had felt attracted to the boy.

**_A/N: Yes, I totally just pulled a cliched childhood memory scene out on you guys, sue me. And oh nao, Ghirahim's hatred for the other protagonists is subsiding! What will he do next?! Alright, I'm just gonna reiterate that Ghirahim's not meant to be a woobie, his backstory is a plot device, nothing more. I was tempted to keep the second scene going longer, but I realized that my chapters were steadily increasing in length, so I changed my mind. Next chapter will be up soon, if not tomorrow!_**


	6. A Changing of Hearts

_A Changing of Hearts_

**_A/N: I am having so much trouble keeping Ghirahim's backstory in the dark right now. I just wanna spoil it all for you guys and watch with a look of satisfaction as you all cry. Yes, yes I am a nefarious mofo. That being said, I need to give Link some of the limelight before I give it back to Ghirahim. And two more things, darlings. I realize some may hold issue with Ghirahim only just finding himself attracted to Link. Keep in mind that before the previous chapter, 'toy' meant beating Link senseless for the fun of watching him suffer, not for the sake of the turn on. And also, yes, the backstory for Ghirahim includes his childhood in a small village. Don't worry, his Lordship will be explained. Soon._**

*Link's POV*

It was nearing lunchtime in Skyloft, and the bazaar was bustling with people. Link had long-since started wishing he had come earlier, but earlier he had been out cold after a long thoughtful walk through Skyloft that lasted until one in the morning.

"You know, I suddenly greatly prefer the idea of being at the waterfall," Ghirahim spoke up next to him. "It's way too busy here."

Link frowned at the man before heading over to the Potion Shop to refill his empty bottles. As he paid Luv, he watched the Demon Lord carefully out of the corner of his eye. Something about him today seemed out of place; he was less angry than Link had expected him to be. Yet there was something else, he thought. Link couldn't place it, but something was eating at Ghirahim and he was trying to keep it to himself. Link stored his potions back in his bag before walking up to Ghirahim, who was prompty standing in front of the Fortune Teller stall and simply staring at Sparrot.

"We can go to the waterfall now," Link said, immediately catching the Demon Lord's attention.

"Hm? Oh, of course." Ghirahim followed Link towards the waterfall, where the crowd was much smaller, if not nonexistent.

"Why were you staring at Sparrot?"

"I was passing the time by imagining what it would be like to claim to know one's future and put a price on it."

"Not one for Fortune Telling, huh?"

"I may believe in fate, but those who think they can predict the future are simply being pretentious." Ghirahim laid down on the grass and Link took a seat next to him.

"But Hylia predicted that a hero would defeat Demise, and she was right."

"Alright, for starters, Hylia didn't predict the coming of a hero, she handpicked your soul to protect hers and then scheduled a time in the far off future when her mortal self would meet you. And even if she had predicted it, she was a Goddess. That's a far cry different from a kooky man in a Fortune Telling stall."

"I guess so," Link agreed as skimmed his fingers across the water. "After all, it wasn't as if she foretold Demise trying again."

"Actually, yet again, you are wrong," Ghirahim sighed, "Tish wouldn't be here unless Hylia had thought ahead to this. Impa and Tish were her closest servants by the time she first sealed Demise. She probably ordered each of them to protect her vessel and oversee one of your journeys."

"So Impa and Tish were supposed to be like a guide for me?"

"That's what I gathered. After all, it was Impa who told you needed to reforge the Goddess Sword, right? And Tish is the one who told you Demise would return on the night of the Blood Moon, and set me up as your new weapon. Sounds like they were meant to point you in the right direction."

Link frowned for a moment as the similarities between Tish and Impa became clearer, and Impa's death after the end of his last journey came to mind. "So is Tish going to die as well after this journey?"

"What?" Ghirahim sat up abruptly and stared at the boy. "Why would you think that?"

"Impa...the old woman...she passed away after we resealed Demise," Link explained. "Is that going to happen to Tish too?"

Ghirahim frowned as he heard this, and Link could've sworn he saw a glimmer of concern in the demon's eyes. "She shouldn't," Ghirahim replied quietly, "I'm willing to wager that she's been hiding out in the Underworld for the past few milennia."

"The Underworld?"

"Yeah, hell, the abyss, the land in between? It's where you sealed Demise to. Typically those of demonic blood can travel between this plane and that one, but he's stuck over on that side. Still drives most other demons bonkers though."

"So Tish will be alright because she's been in the Underworld?" Link clarified.

"Demon's bodies don't age in the Underworld. Our minds continue to grow, but our bodies remain untouched as long as we stay on that plane. It's the same way for gods in the light realm."

"Oh. So she'll be alright then."

"I never said that."

Link gave Ghirahim a confused look as he smirked and laid back down. "What do you mean by that?"

"I said she wouldn't pass away like Impa, I never said she wouldn't die. In fact, she will die. After this journey, I'm going to kill her myself."

"What?!"

"Don't act so surprised, you knew I hated her. Tish and I simply made a deal, that's all. I help you defeat Demise, and then I get to kill her."

"Tell me why," Link said as he tried in vain to contain his rage.

"Why what?"

_"Tell me why you want her dead."_

"You don't need to know my reasons."

"And you don't need to kill her!" Link pleaded. "You were getting along fine last night!"

"No, we weren't. And I already told you this once: stop caring about that woman, she'll only hurt you."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!" Ghirahim roared as he rose to his feet. "I know a hell of a lot more about her than you and I know just how much of a monster she can be!"

Link flinched as Ghirahim yanked him up by the arm and leaned in close to his face.

"That woman used to be an officer in Demise's army, did you know that?! And do you know what she used to do to the human soldiers that crossed her path?! Well? You don't, but I'll tell you, since you're so curious!"

"Let me go!" Link shrieked, now terrified as Ghirahim pulled him closer.

"She killed them without hesitation," Ghirahim hissed, "and sometimes if she was feeling generous, she'd be be quick about it. But on the days when she wasn't, she'd start by plucking out their eyes. And as they writhed in pain, she'd rip off their arms by digging her fingers underneath her shoulder blades."

"You're lying!" Link cried out as he struggled in vain.

"And as the grand finale, she would drive her pinkie through each of their vital organs and right as they were about to die, she'd behead them!" Ghirahim grabbed Link roughly under the chin and force him to look into his angry black eyes. "This is why I told you to stop being curious! This is why I told you not to care! No matter how gentle or nice or trustworthy she seems, Tish is still a demon!" Ghirahim pushed Link away gruffly before speaking one last time.

_"And demons are monsters." _With that, Ghirahim disapparated, and Link was left alone, with nothing but the pounding of the waterfall and the thundering of an impending storm as company.

Link couldn't take any more confusion. After one short conversation his emotions were a mess, he felt scared, and angry, but also devastated, he hadn't even noticed that he'd started crying when Ghirahim yelled at him. He just wanted to retreat to his bedroom, and he ran as fast as he could back to the Knight Academy. The rain began to fall as he ran, more and more so that by the time he made it home, he was soaked to the bone.

"Link?!" Zelda ran up to the boy as he walked past the kitchen, but he ignored her and kept walking.

"Link! Link, what's wrong?! What happened?!" Zelda strode up to the boy and grabbed him by the wrist. "Tell me what happened!" She demanded.

"I want to be alone, Zelda," Link managed to murmur before he yanked his wrist away and strode into his room. He couldn't tell her about it. He couldn't give her more reason the hate Ghirahim, or break her trust in Tish. And he couldn't tell her how much it hurt.

_She's clearly in love with you._

Link wondered if this confusion he felt had something to do with love. He didn't know. He didn't care. As he slid down the wall of his room to the floor, he only wanted to know why he was still crying. He just wanted to know why it hurt.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Link's head shot up and he saw Tish kneeling down in front of him, her violet eyes riddled with concern.

"T-Tish," he stuttered as the woman studied his face.

"Your eyes are all swollen," Tish frowned, "remind me to scold Ghirahim later. He is the one responsible for this, isn't he?"

"H-he-" Link tried to tell Tish what he'd said about her, but before he could, she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh..." she murmured, "wait until you're calm. There's no need to rush it. Sometimes you just need to let it hurt."

Link hadn't forgotten what Ghirahim had said. He knew she was a demon, he knew he shouldn't trust her. But the concern in her eyes and the gentleness in her voice seemed geniune. Link couldn't help himself, he knew he should've known better, but he still threw his arms around her, desperate for the warmth and comfort as he continued to cry.

* * *

"Did he really say that about me?"

Link nodded in response as Tish draped yet another blanket over his shivering frame.

"Wow," Tish chuckled, "you must've really set him off. I haven't seen him upset anyone this badly in ages."

"What he said, about how you killed human soldiers," Link mumbled, "Is it true?"

Tish smiled a little, but her smile didn't extend to her eyes. "I'm not proud of it, but yes, I did kill more than a few soldiers like that. Of course, what he didn't tell you is that I only did that to the humans that made me angry."

"How often was that?"

"Well it wasn't a rare occasion, once the war started. There's no justice in battles like the ones that happened several milennia ago. And on the sidelines, some soldiers will try to take justice into their own hands, and hurt the wrong people."

Link frowned and tilted his head. "Were those soldiers the ones that made you angry?"

"More often than not." Tish paused and eyed the boy carefully before speaking again. "Does it scare you?"

The boy nodded meekly.

"Do I scare you?"

Link blushed in embarrassment, as his eyes flitted about the room. "No...not really. You said you weren't proud of it, after all."

"I'm not about to justify my cruelty though." Tish ruffled the boy's hair before standing up to leave his room.

"Tish," Link called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Why'd you switch sides?"

Tish paused at the doorway, her frame seemed to go rigid as she turned back to him. "Why did I switch sides?"

Link nodded. "Yes."

Tish sighed and focused her violet eyes on Link. "I owe a debt to Hylia," she admitted solemnly before a spark of anger lit in her voice. "And I won't rest until Demise burns in hell for all eternity."

**_A/N: Moar dun dun dun. So I kept imagining Link's face during that scene when Ghirahim was yelling at him and...maybe I'm a sadist or something, but I really wanna draw it. So... since Link is clearly the only uke, who do you think is more seme? Ghirahim or Tish? I leave you with this question._**


	7. Love, Lust, and Betrayal

_Love, Lust, and Betrayal_

**_A/N: I finally get to show clippits of Ghirahim's back story! I've waited so long! And as to a particular guest review...I thank you, person, however, I cannot use your suggestion. The most 'tragedy' I can think of, regarding Link's past, is the mystery behind the fact that his parents are neither seen nor ever mentioned, but any tragedy I can conjure relating to that would cause some serious psychological issues that Link doesn't show any concrete signs of in the game. On top of that, I always found Link interesting as the hero of LoZ because before the start of the canon, everything in his life is really peaceful. Anywho, as to the other guest reviewer...Queenoloid was it? I'm glad you like the story thus far. Here, have moar._**

* * *

*Ghirahim's POV*

_Early dawn glimmered on the surface of Lake Floria as Ghirahim shuffled through the first floor hallway of a tiny village home. He walked softly in an attempt not to wake more of the family: he knew Mother and Father wouldn't approve of his destination, and there would be hell to pay if Pepin and Mamie discovered him. Ghirahim smiled though, he wouldn't regret it if he were caught. A single floorboard creaked as Ghirahim reached the bath and carefully opened the door._

_"So the village hero has returned from battle in honor, I hear," Ghirahim called out, catching the attention of the woman half-submerged in the water._

_"You aren't supposed to be up yet," she replied as a wry smile stretched across her lips. "And it's only a weekend long leave. I return to the palace in two mornings."_

_"Then I suppose I haven't much time, have I?"_

_"Much time for what, Ghirahim?"_

_Ghirahim grinned wider before stripping off his white garments and sliding into the bath. His violet eyes glinted with mischief as he fully submerged and swam up to the woman; as he reached her, he rose slowly from the water, tracing his fingers to her waist before pulling her in for a gentle kiss._

_As the couple broke away from each other, Ghirahim smirked. "I suppose I haven't much time with you, have I, Tish?"_

_Tish smiled and kissed him on the cheek before taking a moment to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, once I come home for good, we'll-"_

"Ghirahim!"

The Demon Lord awoke abruptly, as he scanned the room with his jet black eyes, he discovered the source of the voice to be none other than Tish, the same woman who he had dreamt about moments before. A dream? No, a memory. Six weeks in to this plan, and he was starting to have those thoughts again. He cursed himself once more for letting his marbles run away from him before glancing up at Tish from the chair he'd fallen asleep in.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Just before dawn. You and Link have early morning training today. Meet me at the Sparring Hall in one half hour." Tish left the room and after a few moments, Ghirahim let out a heaving sigh. Being around that woman had started to become painful. Each day new memories resurfaced, every hour he fought back urges to touch her, he thought he had eradicated any trace of that old affection and yet here it was, clinging to life and driving him mad. Now every time he saw her, he cursed his imagination for undressing her. The only thing worse than his imagination's obsession with Tish was...

"Ghirahim? What are you doing in here?"

Ghirahim looked over to the doorway of the Knight Academy classroom and nearly swore under his breath as he felt his pulse begin to race. Link stood in the door frame, baffled by the Demon Lord's presence there, and entirely unaware that Ghirahim's imagination was currently undressing him. For all the Skychild knew, Ghirahim still hated him, after all, following the incident five weeks ago, Link barely spoke to him outside of training. In fact, after the day's practice was over, Link had a tendency to hang out with Zelda and Alvedine or-dare he say it-Tish.

"We have to go to the Sparring Hall now," Link spoke up again as he pointed towards the doorway.

"Really? I could've sworn Tish said one half hour."

"Tish was in here?"

"No. She wasn't," Ghirahim said sarcastically, "I'm clearly lying about seeing her." The Demon Lord stood from his seat and stretched, emitting a loud yawn as he did. As he turned back to Link, he caught the boy giggling, and it was hard not to admit how cute he looked.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just don't think I've ever seen you tired before."

Ghirahim stared at the boy, somewhat at a loss for words because he couldn't exactly tell Link why he was so exhausted. It was bad enough that he had to spend his rest day with Link and Tish. The trio had become regulars at Piper's cafe just because Ghirahim needed an excuse not to be alone with the both of them.

"It's just a long month, that's all," Ghirahim muttered in annoyance before heading for the door. "Let's head to the Sparring Hall, I could use some training right about now."

"Oh. Right."

"And Link," Ghirahim addressed the boy as he reached the Knight Academy entrance.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to lose every battle to Tish today."

"Only if you promise to stop backseat fighting," Link joked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't backseat fight so much if you knew which way to swing me."

"Hey!"

Ghirahim chuckled as Link's face turned to the color of a cherry. Two weeks ago, Tish deemed Link's swordplay with rapiers decent enough to start wielding Ghirahim, but now the challenge was to fight Tish, which had proved harder than Link had initially thought: Tish was very nimble with that dagger of hers. Of course, Ghirahim had already informed Link that Tish was no softy even without her masks, but that hadn't curbed the boy's recent optimism. Ghirahim suspected that had been the result of Tish's compliment's towards his progress.

"Link, you're late," Tish spoke up as the two entered the Sparring Hall, "Ghirahim, you're early."

Link and Ghirahim glanced at each other in confusion before looking back at Tish.

"Good morning to you too, big sis," Ghirahim said dryly.

"Don't I need to wield Ghirahim while we're sparring?" Link asked with a slight tilt to his head.

Ghirahim tried not to look at the boy, as his cuteness was once again getting to him.

"You do need Ghirahim to fight, but I was going to teach you how to defend yourself in moments when Ghirahim isn't around or otherwise incapacitated. Besides, Ghirahim looked like he needed some time to wake up this morning."

"I looked like I needed what now?" Ghirahim asked in irritation.

"You seemed tired, and you've been increasingly distracted lately. I figured I'd give you a little time to rest."

Ghirahim swore under his breath. Damn Tish caught on quick. "I'm feeling quite alright, thank you," he lied, "can we get to training now?" Ghirahim placed a hand on Link's shoulder before transforming into a black rapier that Link caught with his right hand. _"Ready when you are, Link."_

Link nodded and walked into the ring, taking his stance as he did. Tish sighed, but then she unclipped her cape and drew her dagger.

"Very well," she spoke evenly, "Let us begin."

* * *

Dusk settled upon the Sparring Hall once more as Link tumbled out of the sparring ring with a very agitated rapier in hand.

_"Dammit Link! I told you not to lose every match!"_

"And I told you to stop backseat fighting!" Link spat back.

_"I wouldn't have to if you'd stop leaving openings in your stance!"_

"Says the man who doesn't even hold his rapier correctly!"

_"At least I can do some damage like that!"_

"Screw you!"

"Link."

The Skychild looked up at Tish as Ghirahim reverted back to his demonic form. "Yes?" The boy said meekly.

"I hope you both realize that if you bickered like that in the presence of a real enemy, they would have the perfect opening to kill you. Ghirahim, stop scolding Link so harshly for losing, and Link, try listening to Ghirahim as you fight. He knows more about wielding a rapier than you do, at least indulge his suggestions."

"O-Okay," Link muttered as his face went pink and his eyes faced the floor.

"Ghirahim?"

"I get it, okay?" Ghirahim stood up and brushed himself off. "Training is over for the day, right?"

"Yes, and you'll get tomorrow off."

"Perfect."

Ghirahim strode out of the Sparring Hall towards the Knight Academy. If Tish had anything more to say, he didn't care. He needed to be away from those two more than anything in the world. His feelings over that past week were pushing him towards insanity, he shouldn't care about either or them, he knew that, but no matter how hard he tried not to, he still did. Ghirahim wanted to run, to stay away, to never see either of them again, because he knew, sooner or later, he was going to lose control.

* * *

_Moonlight glistened on the surface of Lake Floria; the owls hooted to each other in the deep midnight, and a laugh echoed through the small village as everyone save for two young demons slept through the night._

_"Ghirahim, how many times do I have to tell you not to take my clothes off while we're on the roof?" Tish giggled and pushed Ghirahim away playfully as he tried once more to remove her shirt._

_"Oh come on, Tish, you know you want to," Ghirahim smiled before leaning in to kiss the woman passionately on the lips. The kiss lasted for a few moments, and then Ghirahim broke it off and grinned as he finally managed to remove Tish's shirt and throw it off the roof._

_"Hey!"_

_"There," he smirked, "now you can't put it back on." Ghirahim kissed Tish again before trailing his lips down to her bare torso._

_Tish gasped as he began to play with her breasts, arching her back and pressing her chest closer to his mouth. Ghirahim felt Tish's hand run through his hair as she let out a barely audible whisper._

_"Ghira_him!"

The Demon Lord awoke abruptly yet again from his seat in the Knight Academy classroom, this time to the voice of Link, who was glaring down at Ghirahim with an imposing aura fit to that of a fluffy bunny.

"What time is it?" Ghirahim mumbled.

"A little after dawn. And there's a class being held in here fifteen minutes from now, so you need to remove yourself."

"Mm." Ghirahim stood up from the chair and stretched, and as he opened his eyes he noticed Link blushing profusely. "What?"

"Um..." Link turned his head to the side as he pointed towards the Demon Lord's crotch. "You might wanna fix your morning wood."

Ghirahim glanced down at his midsection and noted that Link was pointing towards his highly noticeable erection. "Ah. I seem to be pitching a tent."

"Y-Yeah," Link mumbled as he blushed a darker shade of red, "you seem to be."

Ghirahim chuckled as he repositioned his member, amused by how much more embarrassed Link seemed to be by it. "What? It isn't as if you've never seen it before. Why are you so bashful?"

"I-It wasn't quite that large when we were in the bath."

"It also wasn't erect. What? Are you jealous?" Ghirahim smirked and went for the door.

"W-What?! No!" Link stammered. "Stop teasing me!"

"Fine," Ghirahim chuckled, "I'll stop. In any case, shall we start heading over to Piper's cafe? Tish'll probably meet us there, right?"

"Actually, Piper's is closed today and Tish is off on official business on the surface. She had Zelda fly her to the portal this morning."

Ghirahim registered this information slowly before coming up with the only response could muster. "Fuck." The Demon Lord blinked before turning back to Link, who looked more or less confused. "So where do you want to go instead?"

"Actually I kinda wanted to hang out in my room today, since it's pouring rain and all."

Ghirahim paused before wrenching the classroom door open and storming off to Link's room, followed closely by a somewhat offended and more-than-a-little-too-adorable Link.

"Look, I know you don't like having to spend time with me and all but it's not really all that different from spending the day at Piper's!"

Ghirahim gritted his teeth together but remained silent. Link had clearly forgotten about the Demon Lord's now throbbing boner.

"And on top of that we don't even really have to talk that much!"

Ghirahim entered Link's room loudly, and Link panted as he closed the door behind them. They were alone together. This was bad. Ghirahim had already started to lose a grip on himself.

"Look," Link mumbled as he leaned on the door. "If you really don't want to spend the day with me than you can leave, I promise I won't tell Tish, so don't-"

_Dammit._

Ghirahim whirled around and strode up to Link, grabbing the boy by the chin. He had lost all control now. He wanted Link, and he didn't care that he wasn't supposed to. Ghirahim pressed his lips up against Link's roughly, wrapping his free arm around the boy's waist and pulling him closer as he did. At first the boy struggled a bit, but after a few moments he parted his mouth to let in Ghirahim's tongue, and the kiss deepened. Ghirahim wrapped his arms tighter around Link, and as they parted, he brought his hands up to Link's beet red cheeks.

"You little imbecile," he murmured, "if I hated you, I'd spend my rest days harrassing you as much as possible."

"Y-You-"

"I like you? Yes, though I thought the kiss might have made that a tad obvious. Would you like me to reiterate?" Ghirahim pulled Link's lips to his once more, this time smiling a little as he felt Link's hands travel up his chest. "So I take it I'm not the only one enjoying this, am I?"

"Ghirahim, I-" Link blushed and looked down only to have the Demon Lord pull his chin back up. He wanted to see those sky blue eyes.

"What is it?" Ghirahim studied Link's eyes carefully, and slowly his smile faded. "Don't you dare tell me...it's Tish, isn't it?" Ghirahim pulled away from Link and the tiny room shuddered as his rage began to boil to the surface.

"G-Ghirahim, it's not what you think..."

_"THEN WHAT IS IT?!" _Ghirahim bellowed. "What am I misinterpreting?! You do have feelings for her, don't you?!"

"Yes, but-"

"I told you not to let yourself fall for her!" Ghirahim roared.

"Stop yelling at me!"

Ghirahim froze as Link sank to the ground and held his head in his hands.

"Yes, I like Tish, okay?" Link admitted, "but it's a lot more confusing than that..."

"What is there to be confused about?" Ghirahim seethed.

"She's not the only one I like!" Link looked up at the Demon Lord as his eyes began to water. "I have feelings for you too..." The boy wiped his eyes a little before mumbling again. "I didn't think it'd be this confusing..."

Ghirahim frowned and kneeled down to flick Link's forehead in irritation.

"Ow! Why'd you-"

"You were crying. It was annoying."

"You made me-"

Ghirahim pinned Link to the door and silenced him with another kiss, and Link wrapped his arms around the Demon Lord in response. "You had to make this complicated, didn't you?" Ghirahim whispered as he pulled away slightly from Link.

"S-Sorry," Link mumbled.

"It's alright," Ghirahim sighed, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. "In truth, you aren't the only one with feelings for her."

There was a pause of silence as Link took in what Ghirahim implied until he pushed the Demon Lord off his shoulder to look at him in confusion.

"What?"

Ghirahim chuckled as he eyed the flustered boy. "I suppose it's unreasonable of me to keep it from you, considering how much we've already shared." Ghirahim sighed. "I've cared for that woman longer than you've been alive, and up until I got here I was under the impression that those feelings were gone. But as it turns out, part of me still cares for her." Ghirahim glanced over to the window for a second before looking back at Link. "Before Tish and I joined Demise's army, we lived in a small village of high class demons located along the perimeter of Lafe Floria. Our village had a matchmaker, and every two years the newest children in the tribe would be brought to her and she would decide who they were promised to."

"Wh-What are you saying?" Link asked meekly.

Ghirahim sighed before speaking again. "Tish used to be my fiance."

* * *

**_A/N: Oh yes, I totally just went there. Ghirahim hates his sister, wants his sister dead, and he was supposed to marry her. You have permission to virtually murder me now. And yes, I went the threesome route. Honestly, I've been planning to go the threesome route since I finished drawing this fanfic's not-yet-posted cover art. When the Jashinist looked at the cover, she practically said "If you don't make it a threesome, so help me god..." Eh. Mehbeh is the influence of Niels and Gang. So why does Ghirahim want Tish dead despite their previous betrothal? You shall see!_**


	8. Tribes of Demons and Cities of Gods

_Tribes of Demons and Cities of Gods_

**_A/N: I almost feel like I need to apologize for making Ghirahim sound like a dog in heat...it wasn't my intention to make him sound so...horny, for lack of a better term, but in retrospect his level of sexual tension sort of solicited it. Now a couple of you may notice a slight issue regarding Ghirahim's change in eye color-originally it was due to his becoming a weapon, but I recently decided that he was born as a demon weapon, so just assume that he's gone through some reforging before (likely resulting in his claymore and Chocohim forms) and that's why his eyes changed color. Yeah. Let's go with that. Lastly I'd like to reiterate that this backstory that I am unveiling is not meant to solicit sympathy towards his actions in Skyward Sword! Back to the story!_**

* * *

*Link's POV*

"Tish used to be my fiance."

There weren't enough words in the English language to describe how shocked and confused Link had become. Just after breakfast, and he's been kissed by Ghirahim, forced to admit that he's falling for Tish and Ghirahim at the same time, and now that Ghirahim used to be engaged to Tish, who happens to be his older sister. He wondered if the world could've waited until after lunch to get so complicated.

"Darling, I know I'm gorgeous, but there's really no need to gawk." Ghirahim smirked as he put his fingers under Link's chin and closed the boy's mouth. Link hadn't even realized that it was open.

"You were engaged to Tish?" Link clarified.

"Yes."

"But aren't you...?"

"Siblings? Yes, so glad you noticed, funny thing though, demons aren't bothered even slightly by incest. And on that note, the matchmaker's word was law when it came to betrothals in our village. As soon as she said Tish and I were promised to each other, our wedding date was set."

"But you were children!"

"And it was an arranged marriage?" Ghirahim chuckled. "Funny how little humans' opinions on the laws of matrimony have changed in the passing milennia. Our arranged engagement was far from unfair, actually. You remember what Tish told you about our demon tribe when you first met her, right?"

Link thought back to the day in the Faron Woods when he met Tish and recalled what she'd said to him when she gave up her masks. "You mean about her demonic powers being different from yours?"

"She told you that our tribe rarely has two people with the same ability, but you were close enough. The matchmaker of our village had the ability to read people's souls, and it was this ability that allowed her to tell which souls were meant for each other. She said that at each soul was promised only to a few others, and that promised souls were made to love each other." Ghirahim sighed and leaned back on his palms. "I think I just explained to myself why I still love Tish after all she's done. How pitifully annoying."

Link looked at the Demon Lord quizzically. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean..." Ghirahim stood and held his hand out to Link, "that there is a relatively valid reason for why Tish and I aren't currently married, among other things. Would you care to join me on the bed? The floor is a rather uncomfortable place for storytelling."

"Storytelling?" Link repeated as he took Ghirahim's hand and rose to his feet.

"Yes I believe I owe you an explanation as to why I'm at least trying to hate Tish. You were curious a few weeks before."

"Uh, um, you don't have to if you don't want to," Link said as Ghirahim sat down on the bed, fully aware that he was currently blushing profusely.

Ghirahim stared at him in blunt irritation. "Really? Five weeks ago you were all ears and now that I'm ready to tell you, you're refusing the offer? No. No, you don't get to do that. Now sit your ass down and let me tell you a story." Ghirahim grabbed Link by the hem of his pants and threw him to the bed, kissing him lightly on the lips before pulling back into a sitting position. "Once upon a time-"

"You're really going to start off with that?" Link smirked.

"Just shut up and listen. Once upon a time there was a demon tribe living in a village on the border of Lake Floria, and it was known to the surrounding human villages as Stonehaven. I was born into this village a year after Tish to a veteran officer of the royal army and a restaurant owner."

"I wouldn't expect a Demon Lord to have such humble origins," Link joked.

"Well I wasn't always a Demon Lord," Ghirahim's tongue clicked in annoyance, "but that doesn't mean that my family didn't have high standing. We were second in importance only to the chieftain of Stonehaven and his family. In any case, this village was a peaceful one. Its residents lived alongside the neighboring humans in harmony, and for milennia we had little conflict with the gods that resided in the larger cities."

"Wait, there were other gods and goddesses besides Hylia?"

"Of course. Hylia was their last queen. I keep forgetting that your history books are filled with innaccurate garbage regarding humanity's past on the surface."

"Hey!"

"Only stating the truth. It would've been the same if Demise had won so many milennia ago; it's common knowledge that the victors write the history books. Can I continue my story now?"

Link nodded, as he was now curious as to where Ghirahim was going with this.

"Thank you. So our village lived in peace with the gods in the cities, as did most of the demon tribes scattered across the surface. It wasn't up until Demise took the throne that the war started."

"I thought the demons-"

"Broke through a big crack in the world? No, that would happen to be a fairy tale. The higher class demons were always on surface, but the war had been vicious to both sides. Whole races were wiped off the face of the planet. Nearly all of the demon tribes went extinct, so the other surface dwellers found it easier on their consciences to just pretend that the villages were never there in the first place."

"Is that what happened to Stonehaven?" Link asked meekly.

Ghirahim turned his black eyes towards Link, his expression unreadable. "No. Stonehaven would've survived. We had protection."

"Then what happened to it?"

Anger flared up in Ghirahim's eyes, and Link pulled away a bit. _"Tish happened."_

"What do you-"

"It was her," the Demon Lord said bitterly, "she killed them all."

"Why would she do that?" Link murmured in shock. He didn't believe this. He had spent time with Tish, he knew she wouldn't do something like this. "Y-You're lying."

"I wish I was," Ghirahim replied, "but she had their blood on her dagger, on her clothes...her hands...hell knows what she did to Pepin and Mamie."

"Who are they?"

"They were our little brother and sister. I never found their bodies."

"So they could still be alive," Link said hopefully only to have Ghirahim shake his head in response.

"They were mere five year olds, they wouldn't have escaped Tish even if she were severely injured." Ghirahim rested his head in his hands. "I have a pretty good reason to hate her, don't I?"

"Why don't you still hate her?"

"For the same reason you don't believe she did it," Ghirahim raised his head to look at Link, the pain apparent in his eyes. "She's gentle, and kind, she always was. And also..." Ghirahim's eyes flitted downward. "I wish I hadn't noticed, but I think she's lonely."

"She is lonely," Link confirmed confidently, "whenever I spend the evening with her she drinks wine out of a caraf and..." Link trailed off and blushed, realizing a little too late that his evenings with Tish might irk the Demon Lord.

"And what?" Ghirahim asked, his eyes snapping up immediately.

"We...cuddle..." Link murmured as his blush grew deeper, "and sometimes she kisses me on the forehead..."

"That's it?" Ghirahim said in surprise. "And here you had me thinking she'd seen you naked."

"Wh-What?! No!" Link turned away for a few moments, and as his blush died down, he spoke again. "You know...I don't think Tish wanted to kill them...if she did."

"We would be in agreement on that," Ghirahim replied dryly, "but I've been trying to get her to tell me her reasons for several milennia, I don't think she's about to open up."

Link paused and considered this before smiling as he spoke again. "Maybe she'll tell someone else though."

Ghirahim eyed the boy in confusion before catching on and smirking. "You think she'll tell you?"

"Well you told me your side of the story," Link shrugged, "So maybe I can convince her to tell me hers."

Ghirahim grinned at this before crawling overtop of Link. "Darling, you have just won yourself more kisses."

"But-"

"I don't care about your feelings for Tish right now," Ghirahim breathed as his lips brushed up against Link's, "right now you are too adorable to resist." Ghirahim kissed the boy roughly, and Link moaned a little as the Demon Lord forced his tongue into Link's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Ghirahim, arching his back and deepening the kiss as he did. For a few moments, their lips remained locked in a passionate dance until the Demon Lord trailed his lips down to Link's neck, nipping it lightly as his hand traveled downward and pressed against the crotch of the boy's pants.

"Well isn't someone getting excited?" Ghirahim grinned as he stroked Link's hardened member through the fabric.

"S-Stop that!" Link gasped as he felt his erection begin to throb.

"Fine. I won't play like that." Ghirahim's hand lifted up from Link's pants only to be replaced by the Demon Lord's hips. "I prefer to play like this anyway."

Link moaned a little as his member bumped against Ghirahim's-only a small amount of cloth kept their skin from touching, and honestly a part of the boy wanted the pants to be gone. Ghirahim kissed Link once more as he rocked his hips back and forth, causing the boy to moan a little each time their hips pressed together.

"Want more?" Ghirahim whispered to him, his lips still brushing up against the boy's.

"W-We should stop for now..." Link mumbled weakly, his face the color of a cherry as he asserted the last bit of control he had.

"Why?" Ghirahim whined.

"Because I'm uncomfortable going any further," Link murmured, "besides, I think we should wait until everything's sorted out with Tish."

"Ugh, why wait?" The Demon Lord groaned. "We can't even guarantee that we'll learn anything we don't already know!"

"Even if Tish weren't an issue, I'd still want to wait."

Ghirahim pouted a little, but sat up and ruffled Link's hair. "You are much too innocent. I'm going to have to break you of that at some point."

Link laughed nervously. "It looks like the rain's cleared up. Wanna head over to the waterfall or something?"

Ghirahim grinned childishly. "Sure, I'd love to. Make sure to pack a towel."

"Why wou-hey!" Link blushed as the Demon Lord hopped off his bed and went for the door. "Don't even think about pushing me in!"

"When did I say I would do that?" Ghirahim asked innocently and opened the door.

"You implied it!" Link huffed. The boy started to walk out of his bedroom before being pulled back in by Ghirahim and kissed gently. Link smiled into the kiss-he knew everything was still so confusing. He knew there were things he didn't understand. But at the very least, now he didn't feel quite so lost in it all, because he wasn't alone. It felt funny to admit it, but he was glad Ghirahim was here with him.

* * *

~A Side Story~

Fledge fidgeted nervously as he paced through his bedroom. What had he just heard? Hell, what had he just witnessed?! After class he had come back to his room, and just wanted to check in on Link, and lo and behold, before his very eyes, he had seen Ghirahim laying on top of Link! Kissing him! Fledge paced back and forth immediately, unsure of how to handle the noises of Link's moans or his bed creaking. He had also been too afraid to see how far they'd gone. He should tell someone, he thought. Just to get it off his chest. Who would he tell? Fledge pondered this as he walked out of his bedroom at exactly the wrong time. He gasped as he looked over to find Ghirahim and Link staring at him, Link with a look of absolute shock, and Ghirahim with murder written in his eyes.

"I-I-I-I-" Fledge stammered.

"So what should we do with him?" Ghirahim asked immediately, causing Fledge to squeak.

Link walked towards Fledge, who was now so terrified that he'd forgotten how to run. He trembled as Link's hands fell upon his shoulders, and he noted that his fellow student's face seemed frozen in an expression of fearful shock.

"Fledge," he rasped, his voice dark and foreboding.

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about this. Especially not Zelda," Link said sternly.

"O-Okay," Fledge stammered.

Link nodded before walking out of the Academy with Ghirahim. Fledge stood there for a moment before going back into his room. He needed to think some more.

* * *

**_A/N: Eeehhhh...writer's block hit me like a ton of bricks when I wrote this chapter...the reveal on the backstory was so much less imposing than I intended it to be. Erm, I actually felt really uncomfy with it... Ah, your hints for the contest! Right, sorry, I know it's a day late, I was playing Twilight Princess yesterday though...my copy of Skyward Sword hasn't been delivered yet...hehe, did I fail to mention that I don't own the game yet? Don't blame me! I'm poor! I just...-fidgets- like LoZ, a lot. So I...tend to spoil things for myself, regarding the games. Any who! Those hints!_**

**_Pour vous:_**

**_WMDH is a rewrite of TOT_**

**_OTSOC, TPK, and RTD are all Akatsuki fics with *significant* changes to certain members._**

**_TCABD is the only SasuSaku the Jashinist has ever written_**

**_One extra: all the aforementioned acronyms belong to Naruto fanfics._**

**_*Full list still posted at the end of ch4*_**


	9. Mamie

_Mamie_

**_A/N: So starting out with something a little new here... I'ma just get to writing now... Kay? Kay._**

* * *

*Zelda's POV*

Zelda was dreaming. She found it curious that she knew this, and the lucidity of it all was even more astonishing. She found herself in a castle bathed in light, standing before a very familiar woman, one with long thin features, blonde hair, and a very distinctive eye tattoo on her forehead.

"Impa!" Zelda said with a smile as she ran up to the woman. "It's so good to see you again! It's been a really long time!"

"That it has," Impa said with a smile. "How have you been Zelda? Well?"

Zelda frowned and shook her head. "I've been worried about Link. He's been putting his all into training every day of the week, and even on his rest days he still has to spend the day with Ghirahim of all people. And then there's Tish..." Zelda trailed off; she felt bad for thinking ill of the woman now, but it felt like her trust in the woman was slipping.

"What about Tish?" Impa asked quizzically.

"She's...so strict about Link's training, and when I talk to her, she's polite, but she feels cold and emotionless...and I think she's hiding something."

"She's not as cold as you think," Impa said gently, "she just doesn't want to show her feelings to people. It is a habit of hers."

"I suppose..." Zelda mumbled, "but I can't help but wonder why she became the Goddess's servant in the first place..."

"There is a daunting story behind that," Impa murmured, "one that even I am not fully aware of."

Zelda's eyes shot up to look at Impa, her expression one of confusion and curiosity.

"I shouldn't tell you," Impa sighed, "It is not my story to tell. But I will at least tell you of the day we first met."

"The day you met?" Zelda repeated quizzically.

Impa nodded gravely. "Tish showed up at the gates to Hylia's temple one day. Up until then she had been a powerful enemy of the Goddess, but upon her arrival, she immediately surrendered herself."

"She surrendered herself?"

Impa nodded again. "I remember it clearly. She came up to gates unarmed and crying. She was severely wounded, and in her arms..." Impa trailed off, her eyes riddled with pain.

"What was in her arms?!" Zelda cried out.

Impa looked back towards Zelda, her expression heavy with melancholy. "In her arms she held the bloody corpses of two young children."

* * *

*Link's POV*

It had been two weeks. Link lay shirtless in a large bed in the caves of Skyloft, looking up at the damp ceiling in contemplation. Two weeks ago, Ghirahim had revealed that this was where he and Tish had been staying, and for the past week Link had been staying the night here, ever since Ghirahim had snuck into his bedroom around midnight with a ravenous look in his eyes. It had been hard to keep him from alerting Fledge to his presence. Link frowned as he studied the ceiling; the past two weeks had been a steady and somewhat disappointing routine. He and Ghirahim were seeing each other in secret now, and that was nice, but they had still failed to get any answers from Tish. Link had tried every night, but she avoided him, and if he found her, she would evade his questions. Link clenched his fists around his blankets-he needed to be stubborn about this, for his sake, and Ghirahim's. If he persisted a little longer, he would get somewhere, he knew it. Link's hand traveled up to the silver moon pendant that he still wore around his neck. He could feel its tiny heartbeat pulsing as he held it up to his eyes and studied the etchings.

"And that's my cue..." Ghirahim stirred next to him and in a moment Link found the shirtless demon lying on top of him and nipping at his neck. "Don't you dare think about leaving this bed, boy."

"If I don't go looking for her, we won't get any answers," Link sighed.

"And if you do, we will get answers? I'm failing to see the fruits of your labor."

"Ghirahim..."

"Don't," Ghirahim warned as he grabbed the boy roughly by the chin. "Don't justify it to me. It's been two whole weeks since you started this charade, and we have learned nothing new. You need to drop this."

"I know I'm getting closer, Ghirahim," Link said firmly, "I know I can get to her."

"You are talking madness, Link! She has avoided you like the plague every night for the past week! She hasn't given you anything to go on, and every time you come back from talking to her, you're more distraught than the time before!" Ghirahim pulled Link face close to his own and glared at him in annoyance. "It's become a hassle to have to cheer you up every night."

"Please, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim growled a little before sitting up and passing Link his shirt. "Fine. But try to be back before midnight. You need your sleep, and I need my playtime."

Link threw his tunic over his head and smiled at the demon. "Thanks. I'll be quick."

Ghirahim made a noise of acknowledgement before flopping back to the bed as Link put on his boots and left the cave. There were only a few places left for Tish to hide, but Link had a hunch as to where she would be. There was one place Link hadn't been to in several nights, and it was more than likely that she would hide out there. Link walked back to the Knight Academy quickly, and upon entering his own bedroom, he found Tish lounging on his bed and staring out the open window.

"Haven't you tired of this routine yet, Skychild?" Tish asked as Link entered the room. "I was for sure that I made my answer painfully clear last night."

"I know there's more to know than you've told me," Link murmured in response.

"What more do you need to know?" Tish turned to face the boy, her glare cold and uninviting. "I've told you, and so has Ghirahim. I killed everyone in our village except him. There is nothing more to know."

"You even killed Pepin and Mamie?"

Tish glare flickered for a moment, and Link knew he had asked the right question. He had been saving them for a time when he knew he was close.

"How do you know those names?"

"Ghirahim told me about them. Your little brother and sister, right? He said he never found their bodies. Did you kill them too?"

"Yes. And I dumped their bodies to the bottom of Lake Floria."

"You're lying," Link said as he studied the woman's face.

"No, I'm not." Tish said as she turned back to the window.

"I know you Tish, well enough to know that you aren't telling the truth. You didn't kill them, did you?"

"I did kill them."

"What really happened to them, Tish?"

"I killed them."

"You're lying."

"Why is this so important to you?!" Tish snapped as she rose to her feet. "Every night you pelt me with more questions about something that happened milennia before you were born and for what?! What is it going to change?! Are you really so in love with Ghirahim that you need to come harrass me?!"

"I'm not asking you for him!" Link cried, "I'm asking for me! I'm asking because I need to know why you would kill so many innocents when you would get angry at others for doing the same!"

Tish froze and stared at Link, her facade shattered as her eyes widened with horror. The boy walked towards the speechless woman slowly and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I know you're a good person, Tish, I still believe that. I know there's more to this then you've told me or him. We need to know why," Link pleaded.

Tish snapped to her senses and grabbed the boy by the wrist, yanking his hand away from her cheek roughly. _"Don't you dare touch me the way you touch him,"_ she hissed.

"T-Tish..."

"Don't," she said, her rage beginning to boil to the surface as she pushed Link away. "Go home to your lover, Skychild."

Link frowned and turned towards the door, speaking one last time. "You know he still loves you," Link murmured.

"Funny, he seems pretty happy with you."

"Goodnight, Tish." Link left his bedroom and departed from the Knight Academy. As he walked back towards the caves, he felt the tears begin to form at the edges of his eyes. He had failed again, and this time he had been so close. He hated himself for thinking it, but maybe Ghirahim was right. Maybe he did need to drop it.

"Well?" Ghirahim spoke up as Link entered the hidden room. "Am I to assume those tears mean that it didn't go well?"

"I managed to break her facade," Link smiled weakly as he kicked off his boots and crawled onto the bed.

"But...?"

"But I used my last trump card doing so. And I still didn't get any answers."

"I suppose you need to drop it now, don't you?"

"But-"

"Link, you're crying," Ghirahim said bluntly, "you are crying over something that is unfixable. Just let it go." Ghirahim pulled Link's tunic off roughly and wrapped his arms around the boy. "If you don't, I may take some drastic measures."

"Such as...?"

"Such as being much less gentle and forgiving than I have been. You have no idea how much I've been holding back," Ghirahim grinned before pushing Link to the bed and kissing him passionately. "Now, shall I cheer you up?" The Demon Lord asked as he pulled out slightly.

Link wrapped his arms around Ghirahim's neck and managed to form a small smile. "Please."

* * *

The next day passed as uneventful and tense as always. Link's skill in wielding Ghirahim had improved, but they still couldn't beat Tish. By the time the sun set, Link had won himself several bruises and more than a few scoldings.

"Good work, boys," Tish said as she went for the door, "We'll start again at dawn tomorrow."

"Kay..." Link mumbled as he rubbed his sore shoulder, but Tish was already gone.

"Well she's cold as a glacier," Ghirahim muttered before helping Link off the ground. "Man, you really pissed her off."

"That wasn't my intention."

"True, but it's still the result."

"Link!"

Link looked up towards the entrance to the sparring hall and saw Zelda running towards him. "Hi Zelda," he said meekly. He had found it hard to speak to his childhood friend ever since he'd started seeing Ghirahim; he felt guilty for not telling her about it.

"Another rough day of training, huh? Sorry I didn't come for your lunch break, Alvedine wanted to go swimming."

"Where is Alvedine now?" Ghirahim asked.

"With Karane," Zelda replied, "I convinced her to take over for a second. I need to talk to you two."

"What about?" Link inquired nonchalantly in attempt to hide the near anxiety attack he'd had. For the love of all things holy, she couldn't know about him and Ghirahim yet.

"It's about Tish," Zelda admitted, "I was wondering if either of you knew her reason for becoming a servant of Hylia."

"I'd suspect it has something to do with her hatred of Demise," Ghirahim smirked, "but her reasons for that are unknown even to me. What sparked this sudden curiosity?"

"Um..." Zelda looked down at her hands and fidgeted. "It'll sound really weird."

"Humor me. What's the reason?"

"I...Impa might've come to me in a dream last night."

"You mean you had a dream about Impa?" Link clarified.

"No..." Zelda frowned as she thought on the subject. "It felt like Impa's soul was really with me in the dream. Like she was reaching out from the heavens."

"I can believe that," Ghirahim stated, "what did she say about Tish that made you so curious?"

"S-She told me about the day Tish came to Hylia's temple," Zelda murmured, "I was wondering if you two knew anything about it..."

"We don't, but feel free to tell us," Ghirahim smiled as he leaned on one of the practice poles. "I'm honestly curious as to how she made it past the front gates alive."

"Impa said she surrendered herself..."

"Fantastic. Should I assume there's more?"

"Please tell us everything you know, Zelda," Link spoke solemnly.

Zelda turned to the boy hesitantly, but after a pause she nodded and looked back to Ghirahim. "Yes, there's more."

* * *

Link lounged on his bed, gazing up thoughtfully at the ceiling as Ghirahim paced back and forth along a stretch of floorboards. "You're going to dig a hole in my floor if you keep that up."

"I'm so sorry, is my sudden renewed interest in my sister's story bothering you?" Ghirahim snapped, "I'll make sure to keep it down."

"So those children Zelda told us about?" Link asked.

"They were definitely Pepin and Mamie. Every other body was accounted for went I went back for the funeral rituals the next day."

"Guess that confirms it then," Link mumbled.

"Confirms what?"

"Tish didn't kill them. Why would she bring their bodies to Hylia if she had?"

"Maybe she felt guilty."

"But that doesn't explain the severe injury. You told me yourself, Tish joined the temple the same day she destroyed the village, and the last time you saw her she was virtually unharmed. You didn't hurt her, did you?"

"I couldn't hurt her," Ghirahim seethed, "she wouldn't even let me touch her."

"So I'd guess the person who injured Tish is the same person who killed Pepin and Mamie," Link murmured, "but who would benefit from killing them?"

"Hell if I know!" Ghirahim roared as he stomped across the floor.

Link sat up and stared at the demon quizzically, who promptly glared back. "What?"

"You need to go on a walk," Link stated simply.

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do," Link stood from his bed and pushed Ghirahim out the door. "Come back once you've blown off some steam." Link closed the door before the demon could protest and sat down at his desk. Link was pleased to have a new lead, but the questions he had now only left him more baffled than before. Who had killed Pepin and Mamie? Who had tried to kill Tish? Link held out the silver moon pendant and studied it as he thought this over, tracing the intricate etching of the crescent with his finger. Night fad fallen across Skyloft, and the little pendant had begun to pulse softly. Link leaned his forehead into his head in defeat before noticing something on the pendant he'd never noticed before, a lettering hidden in between the random patterns. He sqinted to read it, and he could make out a single word, a name very familiar and all the more baffling.

"Mamie," he whispered softly to himself.

_"Yes?"_

Link whirled around, and gasped as he saw a transparent little girl standing behind him. She reminded him of Tish, her white hair glowed against her pale grey skin, and her violet eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she smiled and spoke again.

_"It's nice to finally meet you, Skychild."_

**_A/N: So how many of you saw that coming and how many of you were like "O.o Whoa"? Cuz I was aiming for an element of surprise. Last two chapters felt somewhat subpar to me. Eh. Maybe is because I'm not offsetting Link's chapter's with Ghirahim's right now...sorry. These chapters were chapters I thought best left to the learning perspective, rather, Link's. So at least till ch10 Link stays. Methinks I'll bring back Ghirahim's POV in ch11, but I dunno yet. Next chapters may take some time to post...I might be getting me new laptop this week, so I'll be slower... I think so at least._**


	10. A Bleeding Wound

_A Bleeding Wound_

**_A/N: So I'd like to take a moment to acknowledge my readers formally...I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews, follows and favorites I've received on this story. Even for those of you who have simply read this far without going "this is weird, I don't wanna read it anymore", thanks. I really do appreciate it. It makes me very happy. -evil giggle- and now to make you all very very sad. Back to the story!_**

* * *

*Link's POV*

The moon had risen far into the sky by the time Link made it to the caves. He knew everything now, Mamie had told him everything. He hadn't waited for Ghirahim, he hadn't the heart to. The tears caked on his cheeks forced him to Tish. He had to see her, to beg her to tell Ghirahim the truth, to be with her. Link flew out the other end of the caves ad found Tish sitting on the edge of the outcrop, caraf in hand as she watched the night alone.

"Haven't you had enough already? This routine has become increasingly irritating."

"Mamie," he said as he caught his breath, _"The silver pendant belonged to Mamie."_

Tish went rigid, and Link knew he had struck a chord as he continued.

"You went to Hylia to beg for their lives, but all Hylia could manage was to bind their souls into their necklaces and turn them into ghosts." Link walked up to the edge and sat beside Tish; he looked up at her to see the tears that had started to stream from her terror-stricken eyes. "Mamie showed me everything."

Tish turned to look at Link, her eyes showing all the pain she kept hidden. "I couldn't save them from him..." she said, her voice broken by the tears, "I tried, but he held me back...I watched him kill them and I couldn't do anything to stop it..." Tish broke down into her tears, unable to sustain her facade any longer. Link frowned deeply as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," he whispered, "he won't win."

* * *

-a few hours earlier-

_"I've always really liked this room, you know. Besides the coloring, it kinda reminds me of my old bedroom, well, mine and Pepin's, but that's a minor technicality." _

Link gawked at the little girl now wandering about the open space of his bedroom. How long had she been there? How was she there? "Y-You..." He stuttered, unable to form the right words with his tongue.

_"Hm?"_ Mamie turned her little see-through head back in Link's direction and eyed him thoughtfully. _"Oh, right. I'm still dead, if you were wondering. I'm a spirit now, the one that resides inside that necklace of yours. Tish gave me to you for protection."_ The little girl's eyes twinkled with mischief as she paused and grinned. _"And yes, I have been watching over you since you met Tish. And I must say, I'm surprised you haven't slept with Ghirahim yet. You two are hot together."_

Link blushed a severe shade of scarlet as he finally remembered how to speak. "Don't talk like that! It's inappropriate!"

_"What? I've spent several milennia as a ghost of sorts, do you really still think I'm still innocent? I know every curse in the bokoblin languages and at least a hundred different sex positions, not that I have any use for that knowledge." _Mamie shrugged. _"But hey, you get bored when you spend centuries trapped on the spirit plane, even when you choose to be like this."_

Link blinked and studied the girl for a moment. Her white hair was cut short like Ghirahim's, but instead of having bangs over one eye, her fringe stopped a her eyebrows, and on the sides of her bangs, two long braids hung down to her waist. Her clothing was the same style as her living siblings, white garments with diamond shapes cut out of her long shirt sleeves and out her knee length leggings.

_"So...you had questions, right?" _Mamie floated up to the windowsill and sat down. _"About who killed me and Pepin? Would you like me to answer them for you?"_

Link nodded. "It wasn't Tish, was it?"

_"No, it wasn't Tish," _Mamie smiled, _"Tish tried to keep us alive. My poor big sister...it was cruel of him to give her that order. She hasn't been the same since."_

"Order...?" The word rolled through Link's head for a moment before it found something to connect to. "Wait, Demise-"

_"Is the mastermind behind all this? Yeah. Surprising, right?" _Mamie formed an orb of light in her transparent palm and twirled it around on her fingers before turning back to Link. _"I could try to explain to you what I learned in my last few moments of life, but I've the feeling it would simply be easier if you saw it for yourself. Bon appetite."_ Mamie tossed the light at Link's head, and as it hit him, everything went black.

* * *

He could hear heavy breathing, but everything remained dark.

"Mamie, I'm scared."

A child's voice came to Links ears, and he turned his eyes slightly to see the dim silhouette of a young boy. "It's alright, Pepin," Mamie whispered, "I'm right here."

"Tish!"

Link heard Ghirahim shout from beyond the black, followed by quick footsteps as he ran close by their location. Just where was he right now?

"I'm so glad you're okay," Ghirahim spoke again, "Everyone in the village is dead, and I can't find Pepin and Mamie anywhere. I worried about you."

"You shouldn't have," Tish finally spoke up, her voice cold and uninviting.

"Everyone's dead?" Mamie squeaked, and Link could feel her heartbeat begin to race as she turned towards Pepin. "Even Mama and Papa?"

Pepin shook his head in denial and threw his arms around his sister. "No they aren't!" He cried. "It's all just a bad dream!"

"No, it's not..."

Link could feel the tears running down Mamie's cheeks as if they were his own, and he turned back towards the black just as Ghirahim began to speak again.

"Wait...your dagger...whose blood is that?"

"It's their blood," Tish said simply, and every inch of Link went cold.

"No, you couldn't have..."

"I did. I killed them."

There was a brief pause before Ghirahim spoke again, this time barely audible to his ears. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't give me that Tish!" Ghirahim shouted. "Why did you kill them?! One more week, and you'd have been home for good! We were going to get married and..." Ghirahim trailed off, and Pepin began to struggle in the small space that Link had now realized was a woven basket.

"I don't want to listen to this anymore!" He cried as he tried to remove the lid.

"Stop it, Pepin!" Mamie held the boy down. "It's no use!"

Mamie was right; as much as the boy struggled, the lid refused to open.

"Where are Pepin and Mamie?" Ghirahim asked, his rage clear in his voice. "What did you do to them?"

"Pepin and Mamie? They're gone," Tish said coldly.

"Tell me why, Tish."

"I don't feel like telling you."

"Dammit Tish! This was our home! What reason could you possibly have to destroy it?!"

"I didn't have a reason, I just did."

"Don't lie to me! I'll beat the truth out of you if I have to!"

Link heard the clash of swords followed by a body being thrown to the ground.

"You should leave, little brother," Tish said coldly.

"Run back to the palace before I kill you as well."

"Mark my words, Tish, you will burn for this one day, I'll make sure of it."

As Ghirahim left, Link heard Tish fall to her knees and begin cry.

"Big sis...?" Pepin whispered in confusion as he clinged to Mamie. Tish continued to sob for what seemed like hours before another, more sinister voice emerged.

"I applaud your diligence, Tish."

"Demise..."

"Your village's sacrifice will aid our victory well."

"What do you..."

"Your fiance, Ghirahim, was it? He has a very rare ability, one suited well to my purposes. You and this village were the only thing keeping me from it."

"You lied to me..."

"Of course, you wouldn't have done it if you didn't think you were preserving your village's pride."

"Demise!"

Link heard Demise laugh as Tish tried to attack him, but he warded her off easily. "Don't be angry, Tish, I'll let you join them shortly. But first, I must attend to those little brats that got away."

"No...they have nothing to do with this...leave Pepin and Mamie alone!"

"Oh? So they didn't get away, did they? Tell me, where did you hide them?"

"I'd sooner die than tell you," Tish hissed.

"You would hide them here though, wouldn't you? You probably couldn't convince them to go anywhere else."

Demise started walking in their direction, and Link could hear vases and pots shattering in his wake, baskets tumbling over as he searched for the children.

"Ah...well isn't this strange? A basket sealed with magic...surely you could've thought of something less conspicuous, right?"

"Leave them alone!"

Suddenly the lid to the basket was wrenched off, and Link looked up to see Demise with a jagged blade in one hand and with the other, he held back Tish, who was screaming and reaching for the two of them. Link was frozen in fear; Pepin cowered behind him as they both stared at Tish. The pain that followed was unforgettable; the cold metal of Demise's sword pierced Mamie, and when it left, everything went black.

* * *

_"Hurts like a bitch to be stabbed through the heart, doesn't it?"_

Link awoke on the floor to find Mamie staring down at him. "Those were..."

_"My last memories up until the moment I died. Pepin and I have kept them preserved for various reasons."_

"This is what Tish has been keeping from us?" Link stood up and looked back at the ghost girl.

_"Would you want to tell Ghirahim that it was Demise? Think about it, Ghirahim was the reason Demise went through all that trouble. Tish is afraid that he'll think it's his fault. That, and...she's ashamed."_

"Ashamed? What for?"

_"For killing everyone, duh. Demise didn't brainwash her or anything. He just used her loyalty to his advantage. He accused Stonehaven of treachery and then gave her a choice, kill everyone herself and no ill would come to their name, or let them be shamed in a public execution."_

"That's wretched."

_"That's war,"_ Mamie replied bluntly, _"Some people will go to any lengths to win."_

Link's eyes fell to the floor, and he clenched his fists and thought of Tish, and the look in her eyes as she had reached for Pepin and Mamie. She had to tell Ghirahim the truth. "Mamie," Link addressed the girl as he looked to her again, "where's Tish? Do you know?"

Mamie grinned. _"Of course."_

* * *

-back in the present-

Tish's sobbing had died down, and she lay on her bed in the caves with Link sitting next to her. "You just had to be stubborn about this, didn't you?" She murmured.

"I couldn't let you keep it all from us, that's no fair," Link said lightly.

"I'm not very fond of sharing."

"Your brother is the same," Link joked, "you should've seen him two weeks ago..." Link trailed off and blushed as he realized that he hadn't told Tish how he felt.

"What?" Tish smiled. "Did you try eating part of his lunch again? I never did ask how your day at Piper's cafe was..."

"Actually...Piper's was closed for the day...and we stayed inside because it was raining until the afternoon," Link mumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah...that explains the kissing," Tish murmured, "I was wondering whether or not he'd confessed to you. What made him angry?"

Link blushed deeper as he turned his eyes towards the woman. "I might've told him that I have feelings for you too..."

Tish's smiled faded and she sat up on her bed. "What?"

"I have feelings for both of you..." Link looked down at his hands and fidgeted. "I know it's confusing, but two weeks ago, I told him I liked both of you and..."

Link felt Tish's hand graze his chin, and he turned his face just in time to feel her lips up against his. He melted into her arms as she pulled him closer, almost forgetting himself completely before the door to Tish's makeshift bedroom slammed open. Link and Tish broke apart and turned to the newcomer, and Link felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Ghirahim stood in the doorway, glaring at the two of them with murder written in his eyes. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

* * *

**_A/N: So how many of you hate my head canon Demise more now that you know he's killed children, and how many of you just hated me for pulling a tired cliche on that backstory? I wanted something dramatic, sue me. In any case, I know I pulled this backstory out fast, but in all honesty I didn't think it would've stayed a secret for very long either way. Anywho, Ghirahim's back next chapter, look forward to it!_**


	11. Finding Home Again

_Finding Home Again_

**_A/N: So I was looking through the traffic stats for this story a while back and...not complaining or anything, but I am *slightly* confused by the fact that chapter four has 25 views last I checked, and chapter five has 32. I dun get it. Maybe they count you guys twice if you look at it again on a different day? Reasonable assumption? Hm. Okay, back to the story._**

* * *

*Ghirahim's POV*

"What the hell Ghirahim?!"

Ghirahim tossed Tish's halter top aside and examined the scars on her torso. He didn't care how she felt about this right now. Currently his feelings were somewhere between livid and lustful-livid because Tish had kissed Link, lustful because beyond all reasoning, he had found it somewhat arousing.

"This isn't funny Ghirahim," Tish hissed as she covered her chest and backed away from him, "Give me my shirt back."

"Shut up for a second," Ghirahim muttered. He studied the scars in search of proof-proof that what Zelda had told them was true. He had figured out what had angered him so on his walk-it was the uncertainty that Zelda's dream could even be trusted. He knew all of Tish's scars, the wounds that were too severe to fade entirely and the ones that weren't healed in time; he'd complained about them constantly whenever she'd come back from the battlefield, but Tish would simply tell him that there was no way around it. There should've been one that he'd never seen before-just the one he'd given her during Hylia's last battle with Demise. If that was the only new scar, Zelda had been wrong.

Ghirahim's black eyes flitted across every white line, looking for traces of the scar that shouldn't have been there, and he cursed under his breath as he recognized a jagged white line to the left of her upper abdomen. That hadn't been there before and he hadn't given it to her; Zelda's dream had been true.

"This scar," Ghirahim spoke as he pressed his thumb against the line, "who gave it to you?" He looked up at Tish expectantly only to have her evade his gaze. "Tell me. Now."

The Demon Lord felt Link's hand on his arm and he turned to glare at the boy. "What? She told you, didn't she?"

"G-Ghirahim..."

"Don't Ghirahim me," he hissed, "you aren't on my good list either." Ghirahim looked back at Tish and forced her to look at him. "Tell me who gave you this scar. Now, Tish."

"It's none of your concern," Tish mumbled as she continued to look away.

_"None of my concern?" _Ghirahim repeated. "How the hell is it not my concern? You have avoided telling me the truth for milennia, but you'll tell Link? I know you got this scar the day you destroyed our village." The Demon Lord pulled Tish's face closer to him. "Now tell me who gave it to you so I can rip their heart out through their throat."

Tish chuckled dryly. "How ironic. That's been my plan all along."

"Don't dodge my questions! Who..." Ghirahim trailed off as he slowly connected the dots. "No...he wouldn't have..."

Tish eyed him carefully before letting out a weak reply. "He did."

_"You're lying,"_ Ghirahim pushed Tish away and stalked out of the room. He didn't know why he didn't believe her. He had no loyalty left to Demise, so why did it bother him? Ghirahim stomped out of the caves and took a seat beside the waterfall. Maybe he hated feeling so wrong; he felt as if he'd spent an eternity working to the tune of the one who'd made him homeless. He didn't want to think that he'd helped the bastard that gave Tish that scar.

"Ghirahim!"

The Demon Lord glanced over his shoulder to see Link standing behind him. "It's a lie," he reiterated to the boy.

"Would you have become Demise's sword if Tish hadn't destroyed your village?"

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed in irritation. "No," he admitted.

"So he had motive."

"He didn't do it. Tish did."

"Only because he ordered her to."

"There was no such order!" Ghirahim spat. "She's lying!"

"Don't you love her?"

The Demon Lord hesitated as the words caught in his throat. He was angry, angry beyond reason. But the way Link was staring at him-it hurt. His expression seemed so distraught, so betrayed. He couldn't continue to be angry at those sky blue eyes.

"Tish wasn't the one who told me," Link mumbled and walked towards Ghirahim, "Mamie showed it to me." The boy dropped the silver pendant Tish had gifted him next to Ghirahim before turning to the path. "I'm going to bed."

"Mamie?" Ghirahim said, picking up the pendant as Link walked away. "Link, what are you talking about? Mamie's dead!"

_"Factually speaking, yes, I am. As dead as a doornail."_

Ghirahim froze and glanced over to see the transparent little girl sitting to his right. "Mamie...?" he whispered.

_"Well who do you think it is, big bro? A whale? I think I'm a little less conspicuous than a motherfucking whale."_

"You..."

_"And by the way, your social skills? They suck, royally," _Mamie glared at Ghirahim as she spoke, _"That's the second time since our arrival in Skyloft that you've made Link cry. And let's not even mention how much of an ass you're currently being towards Tish."_

Ghirahim stared at his little sister, his fist curled tight around the pendant and shaking from his pent up grief. "Where's Pepin?" he said as his voice began to crack.

_"With Tish, and more than likely trying to cheer her up after the bullshit you just pulled."_

"Tell me what happened," Ghirahim murmured as he tried to ignore the tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

_"Why should I?" _Mamie asked bluntly.

"I need to know."

_"You won't like it."_

"I already know that."

_"Fine,"_ Mamie flicked an orb of light into her hand and pressed it to her brother's forehead. _"Don't say I didn't warn you."_

* * *

It was somewhere near two in the morning, and Ghirahim currently felt a mixture of rage and depression. After witnessing the death of his younger siblings through Mamie's eyes, he had immediately sought out Tish.

"You little imbecile!" He bellowed as slammed open the door to her room to find her in the same spot he'd left her.

"Ghirahim...?" She murmured softly; apparently she'd fallen asleep during his and Link's absence.

"Something this horrible happens to you and you decide not to tell me?!" Ghirahim strode forward and ripped the gold pendant off of Tish's neck, causing her to wake up immediately.

"Hey that's-"

"Pepin, right?" Ghirahim remained unfazed as he took both pendants and teleported them to Link's room. "Sorry, but I'd like some privacy for what I plan to do to you, dear sister."

"What do you-"

Ghirahim silenced Tish with a kiss, pushing her down on the bed as he did. He pressed himself close to her; the closer he got the more he could feel her struggle.

"Get off of me!" She shrieked as he broke away.

"No," he said firmly, "you aren't getting away with this. I know you still think you can play pretend, so let me remind you that you can't." Ghirahim put his hands on the woman's cheeks. "It's time for you to stop running from me, Tish."

"I'm not running from you," she mumbled.

"Do you remember the first time we swam out to the middle of Lake Floria?"

"No."

"Liar," Ghirahim chuckled and leaned in closer, "I know you wouldn't forget. After all, that was the first time I told you I loved you." Ghirahim pulled a hand away from Tish's cheek and unclipped the clasps to her braid. "And you said you wanted to stay with me forever on the side of Lake Floria, in that tiny little village home."

"Things have changed since then," Tish murmured and turned away from him.

"But this hasn't," Ghirahim whispered, "I'm not going to run from this any longer. And if I have my way, neither will you." Ghirahim grabbed onto Tish's clothes and teleported them across the room, causing her to throw her arms over her bare body. "I won't let you leave this bed until you tell me every secret you've kept from me since that day."

"Ghirahim...please..." Tish squeaked.

"I'm not in the mood for mercy," Ghirahim's tongue clicked in annoyance before he kissed her hard on the mouth and pushed his torso up against hers. He could feel her struggling, but he didn't care. She had lied to him too long for him to let her keep lying.

* * *

"You're a stubborn ass."

Ghirahim laughed he pulled the bedsheets up over his and Tish's nude bodies. It was a little after nine in the morning; no doubt Link would come looking for them soon, but it seemed that Tish had since lost the capacity for movement.

"Come on, Tish," Ghirahim murmured as he pulled her into his arms, "if I hadn't been stubborn, you wouldn't have had such an enjoyable night!"

"You were practically raping me in the first half hour."

"True..." Ghirahim smiled, "but that's because you've a habit to be almost as stubborn as I am. Besides, that was only the first half hour. I certainly didn't force you to do anything after round one."

"Just don't do it again," she sighed.

"I won't have to do it again!" Ghirahim said cheerfully as Tish turned to face him.

"I certainly hope so," Tish replied, "though I am finding one other slight dilemma in this situation."

"What's that?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Link?"

"Yes," Tish murmured, "I'm not so sure that he'll be alright with this."

"I think he'll find it arousing, embarrassing, or some strange mixture of both," Ghirahim mumbled thoughtfully. He smirked as he imagined the look of shock that Link would likely make, and it seemed that he wouldn't have to wait too long to really see it. The door to Tish's bedroom creaked, and Ghirahim turned to see a very dumbfounded Link standing in the doorway. He noted quickly that the boy was wearing civilian clothes instead of his usual knight uniform.

"Good morning, darling," Ghirahim called out to Link, "care to join us?"

* * *

**_A/N: I am sorry for the less-than-speedy update, but this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. Why? Because I realized halfway through that the main clashing point keeping Ghirahim and Tish from ripping each other's clothes off up to this point is the fact that they are both inherent stubborn asses. This means that my original plans for a threeway make out session had to be axed *sad face*, and instead replaced with Ghirahim denying everything until he sees it himself and Tish's...hehe...refusal to get laid...yeah, there's a very good reason I didn't put in that sex scene. So I've figured out the order of dominance in this pairing and if you care at all, imma list it below for shits and giggles._**

**_Sexually:_**

**_Ghirahim-_**_ always seme_

**_Tish-_**_ uke to Ghirahim, seme to Link_

**_Link-_**_always uke_

**_Emotionally:_**

**_Ghirahim:_**_ uke to Tish, seme to Link_

**_Tish:_**_ always seme_

**_Link:_**_ always uke_

**_Overall maturity:_**

**_Ghirahim_**_: always uke_

**_Tish:_**_ uke to Link, seme to Ghirahim_

**_Link:_**_ always seme_

**_Yeh, that last one was mostly a joke. Toodles!_**


	12. Loving Demons, Seeing Ghosts

_Loving Demons, Seeing Ghosts_

**_A/N: So...erm...I know I sorta ended the past...-counts on fingers childishly- two chapters with eerily similar cliffhangers. I won't dew it again, pwomise. Now Link is back again, and...well, I dunno how you think he'd react, but here's my ideas on it...Enjoy._**

**_P.S.- this chapter includes some *slight* sexual content and lots of nudity. Please tell me how I did._**

* * *

*Link's POV*

Link stared in disbelief at the two naked demons now occupying Tish's bed. It took his brain a bit to process what he was seeing before he blushed and backed out of the door frame.

"Sorry!" He squeaked as he went for the cave entrance.

"Hm?"

Link heard Ghirahim snap his fingers and suddenly the nude Demon Lord was standing in front of him, entirely shameless with his hands on his hips as he leaned towards Link. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I-I-I-I-I-" Link turned a deeper shade of scarlet as his eyes trailed down Ghirahim's body, now at a loss for words.

"I asked you to join us," Ghirahim whined, "I didn't say you could run." The demon frowned before hoisting the boy over his shoulders and walking back into the bedroom.

"W-Wait! What are you-" Link could feel his heart pounding as Ghirahim dropped him on the bed.

"Stop being so bashful," he teased, "it's not as if you're the naked one."

"W-Why don't you have a little more shame?!" Link squeaked.

"Because I look fabulous without clothes on," Ghirahim said bluntly, "why would I be ashamed of that?"

"A-At least put pants on!"

"Calm down Link."

Link froze as he felt Tish's hand wrap around his waist and pull him closer. "No one but the three of us knows about this place. Our nudity isn't an issue." Tish smiled and rested her head in the crook of Link's neck. "Sorry for surprising you with this, Ghirahim lacks any skill in planning."

"Why are you blaming me?" Ghirahim gazed at Tish quizzically before pulling the blankets out from under Link and pulling them over the three of them.

"I blame you because you're the one that started it."

"I didn't start it, you did when you kept such an awful secret from me. Speaking of..." The Demon Lord grinned and pressed himself closer to Link, "you tried hiding from me as well, didn't you, Skychild? I wonder how much I should punish you..."

"Punish me?" Link mumbled. He couldn't think anymore; he found himself caught between the exquisite bodies of Ghirahim and Tish, and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. It had become increasingly harder to ignore his growing erection as their bare skin rubbed against his clothes.

"No, Ghirahim," Tish murmured as she pulled the boy into her arms, "Link has done nothing to earn your taking his virginity so harshly."

"What?!" Link tore his eyes away from Ghirahim and stared at Tish.

"Oh come on," the Demon Lord giggled and pressed a hand against the crotch of Link's pants. Link gasped as he felt Ghirahim's hand wrap around his hardened member. "The boy is practically begging me to already."

"His erection is more or less irrelevant without consent," Tish warned, "and if you try to force him like you did me, I will gut you."

"He forced you to have sex?!" Link exclaimed.

"It was only by force for the first half hour," Ghirahim noted, "and Tish, that's an empty threat right now, you can barely move."

"I'll gut you once I can move if you try anything," Tish sighed, "we're already missing a perfectly good training day because of your whims, I hope you realize."

"Why can't you move?" Link asked meekly.

"Oh that's easy!" Ghirahim grinned, "I fucked her to the point of immobility."

A tiny smile played at the edges of Tish's lips as she caressed Link's cheek. "Though lacking in tact, Ghirahim's statement is more or less true," she admitted to the curious boy, "spending the entire night making love has a few consequences if it's been a while."

"O-Oh..." Link murmured as his blush died down. His heart sped on as if it would burst, but nonetheless being touched so gently had calmed him.

"I suppose we should ask," the woman continued, "whether or not you're alright with this."

"Alright with what?" Link looked at Tish quizzically before blushing when Ghirahim pushed himself and his boner even closer to the boy.

"It's quite simple, really," the Demon Lord whispered into Link's ear, "I want both of you. Tish wants both of us. And she'd like to know if you'd like having the two of us instead of just me."

Link went beet red as he considered the last statement. "B-Both of you?" Link mumbled before his face was yanked over to meet Ghirahim's lips. The boy felt as if he was melting as their tongues danced together, and he was more than a little disappointed when the Demon Lord broke away.

"Well, it seems you like being with me, but I already knew that," Ghirahim smirked and glanced at Tish, "if he kisses you back, it's a yes."

Link looked back to Tish; she bit her lip nervously and played with a strand of her wavy white hair as she blushed lightly. "Don't do that so unexpectedly..." she murmured in response.

"While your arousal is adorable, now isn't the time," Ghirahim stated bluntly and pushed Link closer to her. "Kiss him."

Tish turned her gaze to Link and pulled him in for a gentle kiss, one that set Link's lips on fire as he kissed her back. He moaned a little as he felt Ghirahim nip at his neck before Tish broke away, causing him to frown deeply.

"I suppose we'll have to share him then, darling," Tish smiled as she addressed Ghirahim.

"Who said I had to share with anyone?" He replied cheerfully. "You're mine, dear sister, and so is Link! I'm really going to enjoy our nights together." Ghirahim licked his lips and slid a hand down Link's pants, causing the boy to gasp.

"G-Ghiarhim," he squeaked out as the man's hand pulled Link's member out of his pants.

"Ghirahim, no," Tish said sternly.

"What?" The Demon Lord whined. "He's the only one who still has clothes on, can I at least give him a handjob?"

Link let out another moan as Ghirahim began to stroke his length. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he lost all will to fight the man-this felt amazing.

"He seems to be enjoying it too," Ghirahim chuckled and sped up, causing Link to moan even louder and arch his back. The boy unconsciously wrapped his arms around Tish, who began kissing him gently in response. Link moaned into each kiss; his erection began to throb and after a few more moments, he reached his peak and came into the bedsheets. He panted heavily as he broke away from Tish, and blushed deeply in embarrassment.

"Um, sorry..." He mumbled in shame as he felt the wet spot on the sheets.

"Don't apologize!" Ghirahim giggled. "You were adorable!"

"That was your first orgasm, wasn't it, Link?" Tish smiled as she kissed him on the forehead gently. "The mess happens, don't worry about it."

"O-Oh..."

"Well then," Tish lifted her body out of the bed, "I suppose we should have a lazy day today."

"But I don't wanna get out of bed," Ghirahim whined.

"Then I suppose you'd be alright if Zelda and a few knights came looking for us here, hm?" Tish opened her wardrobe and pulled out a stack of clean clothing and a towel. "I suggest you get out of bed and join me in the bath."

Ghirahim suddenly perked up. "Are we gonna have more sex?" he inquired hopefully.

"No, we're going to clean ourselves. I'm tired of being sweaty and gross, aren't you?" Tish smirked and walked over to a door next to her bed. She glanced at Link, her violet eyes twinkled playfully. "Would you like to join us, Link?"

Link blushed and looked away. "U-Um...I-"

"Oh for pete's sake!" Ghirahim hoisted the boy over his shoulder before he could say another word and walked into the bath. "You need to learn how to say yes or no without stumbling over every syllable!"

"I was gonna say no!" Link cried out before Ghirahim teleported his clothes away and threw him into the bathtub.

* * *

The trio spent the rest of the day in the knight academy classroom. Link and Tish sat in the corner of the room and read from the same book while Ghirahim entertained himself by harrassing the students that came in or passed by. It took until twilight for Zelda to come in with Alvedine, whose pink duck floaty told them exactly where the two had been all day.

"The waterfall, huh?" Ghirahim guessed as Alvedine skipped around the room.

"Alvie is the champion mermaid!" she shouted in response and climbed onto one of the tables.

"Alvedine!" Zelda whined.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ghirahim smirked, "you certainly have a tiring job, Zelda."

"Oh, it's not so bad," Zelda smiled as she wrestled Alvedine off the table, "sometimes Karane helps, but that's few and far between since she and Pipit started dating."

"Why not ask Fledge for help?" Link suggested.

"Alvedine would destroy that soft boy," Tish warned.

"And he's sort of afraid of her already, so..." Zelda chuckled, "I don't mind the workload. Say...weren't you guys supposed to be training today?"

Link fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve as Zelda noted the differences in their clothing today. Link had worn his civilian clothes out today and had continued to wear them after finding Tish and Ghirahim. After bathing, Ghirahim had decided to wear nothing more than his tight pants and a loose tunic, and Tish had replaced her halter top and shorts with a long tube top and vest while leaving her hair down. When Link had asked why they didn't dress like normal, they both whined about being tired. He figured it would be hard for him to explain to Zelda why they weren't dressed in their normal clothing.

"We decided to take an extra rest day," Ghirahim smiled cheerfully, "it seems that Tish rolled out of the wrong side of bed today. She was just too exhausted to spar, so we gave her the day off and played hookie. She found us after we woke up."

"And boxed your ears," Tish said coldly as she glared at Ghirahim. She clearly didn't take kindly to his fib.

"O-Oh," Zelda smiled nervously and looked through the classroom door, "it seems like dinner's ready. Are you all ready to eat?"

"We'll meet up with you in a second," Ghirahim replied. Zelda nodded and left with Alvedine just as the sky had finally gone completely dark. Ghirahim hopped off the table he'd been lounging on and strode toward Link and Tish. "Don't be mad at me, it was just an excuse," Ghirahim murmured as he leaned down to kiss Tish.

"Fine," Tish breathed as they broke apart. Ghirahim smiled and moved on to kiss Link. The boy blushed as their lips met; the feeling was soft and warm as the Demon Lord pressed his tongue gently against Link's.

"Meet you in the dining hall," Ghirahim smirked as the kiss ended, "try to act natural."

Ghirahim left and Tish chuckled as Link went the color of a cherry. "H-How am I supposed to act natural after that...?" Link mumbled.

"Just wait for your blush to die down," Tish murmured and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You aren't helping," Link whined as they broke apart, now certain that his face was probably permanantly stained red.

"Sorry," she chuckled, "but to be fair, that's only the third kiss I've gotten from you. Naturally I want more." Tish caressed Link's cheek for a moment before standing and following her brother. "Come out when you're ready," she called out as she left.

Link smiled and slapped his cheeks in an attempt to make the blush die faster.

_"Thank you Link."_

Link looked to his right and saw Mamie floating in the moonlight, her transparent form barely visible against the full moon.

"Mamie?" he whispered.

_"They've lived alone so long," _Mamie sighed,_ "Pepin and I have worried about them deeply. And now we don't have to worry anymore. They've found each other again, and they've found you." _Mamie smiled. _"They'll get better now, I'm sure of it. So thanks." _

Link smiled and nodded at the girl, who promptly disappeared into the silver necklace dangling from his neck. Link sighed and headed towards the kitchen. Sure, everything was still complicated. He was somewhat glad he didn't have to explain it yet, since they had chosen to keep it a secret. He was concerned as to what they would say once the secret was out, but he felt happier than ever, because, as complicated as it was, everything was alright between the three of them. He could be happy about being with both of them.

* * *

**_A/N: Man I suck at ending happy chapters. What can I say? I do depressing endings and cliffies so much easier. So, yes, this ot3 is officially off the ground. Woot. So yeah...this is my first time writing smut...how did I do? Oh yes, your hints for the acronym game:_**

**_PHH *currently* has the most reviews for any of our fanfics_**

**_TSSI is named such because the Jashinist is great with names and because it's the first fanfic idea she ever had_**

**_The 'ADT' at the beginning of ADTPTD and ADTTDP stand for the exact same three words, which also belong to the first draft of both still located on fanfiction._**

**_Full list is where full list has been at the end of ch 4_**

**_Toodles!_**


	13. A Change in Plans

_A Change in Plans_

**_A/N: Kay...few things to mention...I have several pics for this story that are, as of now, in the wings, mostly inked and, hehe, I still have no computer. Among these pics are concept drawings for the protagonists' battle ready clothing and lazy day attire, the cover art, a concept drawing of Tish, a three panel comic drawing depicting Ghirahim's...hehe...double standards and a concept drawing of Pepin and Mamie. On that note, I should probably tell you what the deal is with Pepin's vaguely described appearance and lack of um, screen time. This isn't because I don't have a design out for his character, it's because up to this point he's only been visible to Tish, and to further that, only when no one else is around. You'll note that up til now, I have not once used Tish's point of view so, for obvious reasons, he hasn't really been around. So question to ponder, while you're reading and/or after, should I ever use Tish's point of view or stick *mostly* to Ghirahim and Link with the occasional Zelda clip? Anywho, enjoy!_**

* * *

*Ghirahim's POV*

Dusk settled over the Sparring Hall of Skyloft the way it always did. A calm breeze settled across the island as the sun disappeared into the cloud barrier, highlighting the clear sky with orange and red. The moon slowly revealed itself opposite of the setting sun, and more than a few citizens of Skyloft watched the spectacle from the roofs of their houses. None of this mattered to Ghirahim though. Even if he could see the stars waking up, he wouldn't give two fucks. He was too furious with his lovers to care.

"What the hell, Link?!" Ghirahim roared as he shifted to his humanoid aspect and glared at the boy. "Your level of distraction was only cute the first five times! Pull yourself together!"

"I'm trying!" He protested before Ghirahim yanked him up by the arm.

"Trying?!" The Demon Lord exclaimed, "You've had four months of training and in the past two months, you've made no progress! You're too busy staring at Tish's ass while you're sparring with her!"

Link turned the color of a cherry. "I am not!" The boy shouted.

"She could beat you with her hands behind her back!" Ghirahim shouted back. "Actually, it'd probably be easier! She'd just give you a good view of those tiny breasts you're always ogling before kicking you in the groin!"

"I don't stare at her breasts all the time!" Link refuted.

"Boys!" Tish spoke up sternly, "That is enough! Ghirahim, stop scolding Link. Now."

The Demon Lord glared daggers at the woman before letting Link go and striding up to her. "And you," he spat, "do you think you could fight a little less provocatively so that maybe Link can concentrate while we're sparring?! We can't send Demise to the seventh ring of hell if he can't improve his swordsmanship!"

"My fighting style is the same as it's always been," Tish spoke evenly, "and also, if you're looking to blame someone, why don't we blame the one responsible for the many awkward nights where you had sex with me in front of our virgin boyfriend?"

Ghirahim paused in irritation as the woman stared him solemnly. "Tha-"

"Was your idea?" Tish interrupted. "Yes, I believe it was. Now be a good boy and hold your tongue. Both of you, find a place and sit in it."

Ghirahim grumbled a bit but turned back to sit next to Link. He hated not being able to win an argument against Tish.

"Now," the woman continued, "it hasn't gone unnoticed to me that Link's improvement has slowed down in the last two months. Much like Ghirahim, I was hoping you'd grow out of this issue." Tish eyed Link carefully and his eyes fell to the floor in shame.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I'm not blaming you," Tish noted, "I'm simply stating my observations. It seems that you need a sparring partner, namely, not me."

"Finally," Ghirahim muttered.

"And as for you," Tish addressed the Demon Lord coldly, "while your hatred of Demise is fitting, you've become too emotional about it. Your hatred is having an adverse effect on your partnership with Link. Fix the problem."

"Fine," Ghirahim snapped, "what are we doing about Link's training?"

Tish smirked and spoke again. "Well I did have a few ideas."

* * *

-one week later-

*Zelda's POV*

It was about noon, the blue skies above Skyloft were scattered with tiny clouds and Alvedine snored happily in the grass by the waterfall as the town drifted lazily towards the afternoon. Zelda let out a sigh of relief-it had been a good idea to give Alvedine a nap time. As much as she had become used the girl, Zelda needed a chance to breath every once in a while.

"Ah, it's comatose."

Zelda turned to see Ghirahim leaning on the mountain behind her and studying Alvedine. He'd been popping up more often over the past few months; every once in a while he would find a moment to ditch Link and Tish and come talk to her for absolutely no reason at all. At first, Zelda hadn't responded well to this sudden change, she didn't know what sparked the behavior and honestly she didn't care. She just didn't want him around, but after a while, she got used to the intrusions and even learned to enjoy his company.

"Finally break time for you, huh, darling?" Ghirahim smirked and took a seat next to Zelda. "I bet she'll get her wits about her again once we defeat Demise for good. Of course, by then, you'll be Skyloft's best babysitter. I might have to ask you to babysit my children some day."

"You? With children?" Zelda smiled, "that sounds like a terrible idea!"

"Maybe," Ghirahim shrugged, "but that's why I'd need an amazing babysitter."

"Who said I would help out?"

"It would pay well."

"I fear whatever child you'd manage to produce," Zelda teased.

"Well fine then," Ghirahim retorted playfully.

"So where are Link and Tish today?" Zelda asked with a giggle.

"Tish is readying our potion bottles for our next run to the surface and Link's out flying," Ghirahim replied, "and I got bored, being alone and all."

"Couldn't you have joined one of them?"

"Not a chance," he scoffed, "Luv hates me for insulting a few of her potions and Link's Loftwing tried to eat my arm a few weeks back. I'm not welcome."

"He tried to eat your arm?" Zelda laughed at the thought.

"Big red feather ball nearly chased me off the edge of Skyloft."

"I wish I could have been there to see that!"

"Oh, I'm glad you weren't there. Link's enough of a pain." Ghirahim leaned back on his hands. "That boy's never gonna let me forget about it."

Zelda let out a hysterical giggle as she imagined Link's Loftwing chasing Ghirahim through the streets. "I'm surprised his Loftwing hates you more than it hates Groose," she murmured.

"That lughead with the idiotic candy apple pompadour?" Ghirahim crinkled his nose. "I practically thought the bird would be attracted to the doofus. They have a hair color in common."

Zelda shook her head and smiled. "Groose kidnapped Link's Loftwing before the last Wing Ceremony. Almost lost Link his knighthood."

"Ah."

"Ghirahim! Zelda!"

Zelda turned around to see Link landing behind them with a wild grin on his face.

"The wind feels amazing today!" He chirped in excitement. "You guys should join me for a flight!"

"I refuse to ever sit on the back of that bird again," Ghirahim replied bluntly.

"Sorry, Link," Zelda murmured, "I can't leave Alvedine alone, and Karane's at the Lumpy Pumpkin with Pipit."

Link slumped in disappointment before taking a seat next to Ghirahim. "So...what were you talking about?" Link asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Zelda's epic skill at babysitting," Ghirahim noted.

"The time when your Loftwing tried to eat Ghirahim's arm," Zelda smirked.

Link muffled a giggle as Ghirahim glared in his direction. "So you told her about that, huh?"

"I might have mentioned it," the Demon Lord's tongue clicked in annoyance.

"It was hilarious," Link said to Zelda, "he chased Ghirahim halfway across Skyloft!"

"How did I not see this occurence...?" she inquired.

"It was the same day you took Alvedine to the Lumpy Pumpkin," Ghirahim replied.

"Ugh, I'm never doing that again," Zelda grumbled.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Because she jumped off my Loftwing ten times on the way over."

"That doesn't sound so bad..." The Demon Lord mused.

"And about twenty times on the way back."

"I take it back, that's awful," Ghirahim eyed Alvedine carefully, "I would've let her fall past the cloud barrier after the fifteenth time."

"This is why I fear you having children," Zelda noted playfully.

Ghirahim shrugged as Link looked at Zelda quizzically.

"Ghirahim with children? Where'd that come from?"

"I told her I might hire her as babysitter when I have children," the Demon Lord answered.

"And I refused," Zelda added sweetly.

"You want children?" Link clarified.

"Obviously." Ghirahim and Link held eye contact for a moment and Zelda frowned-over the past couple months she'd seen this happen. It was as if they were talking without words-like they had a language just between the two of them that they used to exchange secrets, secrets that Link hadn't even told Zelda.

"So...what type of person would you want to have kids with?" Zelda asked Ghirahim randomly.

Ghirahim broke his eyes away from Link's and grinned at Zelda. "A cute blonde person," he said cheerfully, causing Zelda and, curiously enough, Link, to blush profusely.

"G-Ghirahim!" Link stammered.

"W-What?" Zelda squeaked.

Ghirahim glanced between the two quickly before breaking into a hysterical fit of giggles. "Dear lord, you two! I was joking! You don't need to become so red!"

Upon hearing this, Zelda's blush deepened in embarrassment and she glared at the demon. "Don't joke like that!" she spat.

"When I receive reactions like that, how could I not?" Ghirahim teased.

"Mmmnmm..."

Zelda paused and looked behind her to see Alvedine beginning to stir. She sighed and stood. "Break time's over..." She brushed off her skirt and looked to Link and Ghirahim. "You two should finish prepping for tomorrow."

The two nodded before heading into the caves, likely to get in some practice on the bats and slimes occupying them. Zelda walked over to Alvedine just as her eyes fluttered and opened.

"Good afternoon, Alvie," she said gently as she kneeled. Alvedine yawned and rubbed an eye before turning to Zelda and saying the first thing that came into her fuzzy brain.

"...I wanna cookie."

* * *

*Ghirahim's POV*

"So why do I keep finding you with Zelda lately?"

Ghirahim glanced towards Link casually. Up until then, they had walked in silence through the damp corridors of the cave, without any need to fend off the tiny creatures of the area-Ghirahim was under the impression that the bats and slimes were rightfully afraid of him.

"I felt that I ought to get to know the woman we're fighting for," Ghirahim shrugged.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And I know it's more than that because I've spent every day with you for the past four months."

Ghirahim grumbled and looked away from Link-it occasionally irked him that the boy could be so perceptive. He enjoyed it much more when Link was clueless, that was cuter. "Am I not allowed to make amends for past actions?" Ghirahim inquired.

"No...you're allowed..." Link gazed at Ghirahim quizzically, "I just never thought you'd want to."

"Two months ago I found out that the only reason my sister has been alive so long is because Hylia saved her life," Ghirahim breathed, "that scar Demise left on her was a wound that would've been fatal if it hadn't been treated."

"So you're hanging out with Zelda to thank Hylia?"

"If that's how you want to view it..." Ghirahim mumbled as he turned into his bedroom to find Tish lounging on his bed, wearing nothing but a towel.

"You two are late," she noted with a hint of disappointment.

"Weren't you at the bazaar?" Ghirahim strutted towards his bed and sat next to her.

"I was about an hour ago," Tish replied with a smile, "where have you two been?"

"I found Ghirahim hanging out with Zelda," Link chirped as he jumped onto the bed.

Tish glanced at Link quickly before turning her violet gaze back to Ghirahim. "Ah, that's right..." she chuckled, "the two of you are on speaking terms now..." Tish fiddled with the edge of Ghirahim's glove and smirked. "And all this time I've been waiting for you two."

"Have you been naked since you got here?" Ghirahim grinned.

Tish's eyes twinkled as she sat up and kissed the Demon Lord lightly on the lips. "What do you think?" She asked playfully before turning to kiss Link. Ghirahim dove towards the nape of her neck and and pulled her soft skin into his mouth, causing her to moan lightly as she kissed Link. Tish broke away from the boy and smiled impishly before stripping of her towel and heading for the adjoining bathroom.

"Care to join me?"

As Tish disappeared through the doorway, Ghirahim grinned at Link, who was blushing lightly and wearing a goofy smile. "I think we have a horny girlfriend to attend to," he purred and pulled Link in for a passionate kiss.

"Mhm," Link managed after he broke away from Ghirahim.

"Shall we?" The Demon Lord hoisted Link up bridal style and walked into the bathroom. He could see Tish's eyes glint with mischief as she looked up from the bath. "You look beautiful today, darling." He called to her as he grabbed Link's clothing and teleported it away.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she smirked as Ghirahim snapped his fingers and all his jumpsuit disapparated. He grinned and climbed into the bath while still carrying the now nude Link, who was blushing furiously and burrowing his face into the demon's chest. Tish turned the boy's face gently as Ghiahim walked up to her and kissed him, pulling him out of the Demon Lord's arms as she did. Ghirahim grinned wider before pressing his now free hands against Tish's hips and pushing his mouth against Link's neck. The boy moaned loudly as he was pressed closely between Tish and Ghirahim, and the Demon Lord sucked harder on his neck in response.

"You two are going to be the end of me..." He breathed as he pulled away from Link's neck and pulled the boy's lips towards his. The two kissed passionately and Ghirahim trailed a hand down to the boy's manhood only to find that Tish already had a firm grip on it. The Demon smiled into the kiss before pulling his hand away and instead pressing his fingers into Tish's entrance. He could hear her light moans just barely between Link's loud ones as he pumped three of his fingers in and out quickly.

"Ghirahim," she whispered lightly before clamping her mouth against Link's neck, causing the boy to nearly shriek in ecstasy as Ghirahim let go of his lips and moved his fingers harder inside Tish. He grinned as he felt her tightening and nipped at Link's neck. They both moaned in pleasure, with Link nearly screaming now as Tish pumped her hand against his member and Tish whining subtly as she sucked at the boy's neck. In a few moments both had reached their peak, Tish's hips bucked hard against his hand and she let out a moan only slightly louder than a whisper; Link, on the other hand, screamed and bucked his hips against Tish's hand. After the moment ended, Tish and Link slumped against each other, panting from the excitement, and Tish let out one last small whine as Ghirahim's fingers retreated from her.

"Absolutely stunning performance," Ghirahim breathed as he pulled them both into his arms and grinned. "Now who's up for round two?"

* * *

**_A/N: And I am cutting it off there for many many reasons. If you absolutely must know what they're gonna do next well...-looks back into head canon bathtub-Yeh...Tish and Link are taking turns between giving Ghirahim a blowjob and kissing him, but I'm not gonna write that far because as much as I'd love to give Ghirahim a climax, I'm outta time for this chapter and -blushes- I have no idea how to write that scene. Sure...I could figure it out, but...-slaps cheeks- I'm not ready for it! Anywho, your hints for the Acronym Game. I know no one's really playing, but if it's any incentive at all, I have a deviantart under the title of PeevesRonni if you want examples of my artwork and I will willingly draw you any scenario from this story or just with the characters of Skyward Sword, no matter how much it makes me blush or cry._**

**_Your hints:_**

**_EOTCK is not actually one story, but instead a setup for multiple unrelated short stories, story clips and character ideas, thus it is located in the general fiction archive on fictionpress_**

**_SN is the two word Italian equivalent to one English word._**

**_TNQ and LOTWR are both very popular fantasy stories on noveljoy and fictionpress_**

**_SFS hasn't been updated in a really really long time._**


	14. Back to Faron Woods

_Back to Faron Woods_

**_A/N: So…I need some demon ideas. It's come to my attention that Demise needs some new officers to show up and at least try to incapacitate and/or kill Link and Ghirahim. I think Demise would see Ghirahim's escape as reason to call in reinforcements, slight problem… I at a lack of ideas for higher level demons. Creating Ghirahim's race was difficult enough, now I'm at a loss. Maybe I'll come up with something, but just in case, if you gotta race and/or character idea that you'd like me to use, pm me. Please.  
Enjoy._**

* * *

*Link's POV*

Link landed softly at the entrance to Faron Woods, followed by a subtle noise as Ghirahim and Tish teleported behind him. Last time they came the surface, they simply scouted the Sealed Grounds to see if they were clear, now the real task began.  
"Are you sure there'll be monsters here again?" Link asked carefully as he eyed the entrance.  
"Demise is no fool," Ghirahim replied as he walked toward the boy, "he probably infested the surface with his hordes as soon as I escaped."  
"And you're absolutely sure that you have no issue with killing your former troops," Link clarified.  
"Bokoblins are loyal to the chaos itself, not me," Ghirahim noted apathetically, "and on another note, they are possibly the stupidest sentient creatures in existence. All they know how to do is eat, sleep, curse, raid and reproduce."  
"Okay then…"  
"I'd be more worried about the higher level demons and monsters," Tish said as she walked to the entrance. "Demise already underestimated you once, he probably won't do it again."  
Link nodded and headed into the forest beside Tish and Ghirahim. This journey felt much different than his previous one—before he had come to the surface solely to find Zelda, now he was simply here to look for trouble. The boy shuffled down the woodland path cautiously until he heard a familiar squeal in the distance. Link ran forward and caught Ghirahim as he shifted into his rapier aspect; a very familiar Kikwi lay in the clearing ahead, surrounded by a group of red bokoblins. Link let out a small chuckle, it was almost like déjà vu.  
_"Link, pay attention! The bokoblins have spotted you!"_  
Link snapped back to reality and readied his stance as the bokoblins advanced. They were slower than he remembered. The first one attacked—he dodged it and thrust his rapier through its heart.  
_"Remind me to treat you like a god tonight, darling."_  
Link blushed but managed to remain focused—now wasn't the time to get distracted by Ghirahim's flirtations. The second bokoblin attacked, he blocked it; it attacked again, he dodged and cut open its stomach. Each monster came at him like they were in slow motion, and within a moment, the bodies of a dozen bokoblins were quickly decaying at his feet. Link wiped sweat off his brow and caught his barely lost breath.  
"Was it that easy last time?" He asked Tish.  
"You've gotten stronger, Link, that's why it seems easy to you," Tish smiled and leaned towards him, "you're faster than you were when you last defeated Demise, and your speed before we started training was enough to make their heads spin."  
"Bokoblins are by far the most pathetic demons," Ghirahim stated as he returned to his demon aspect, "but at your current skill level, you'd barely even be a match for them during a Blood Moon."  
"T-That's a scary thought," Link stammered as Ghirahim pulled the boy into his arms.  
"True enough," he purred, "but you're making lovely progress already sweetie. If you keep up the good work, I might not be able to hold back tonight."  
Link turned beet red as he broke away from Ghirahim. "H-Hey!"  
The Demon Lord giggled in reply. "You're so bashful, Link, it's too adorable!"  
"Kweeeee!"  
Ghirahim paused and turned around in time to make eye contact with the Kikwi before it fell to the ground and employed its camouflage.  
"Machi?" Link asked as he recognized the Kikwi and Ghirahim sauntered over to the tiny thing and picked him up by his tuft.  
"Why is this pudgy bird thing still shivering even though we eradicated the bokoblins surrounding it?"  
"Kweee! Please don't eat me!" Machi squealed.  
"Oh? So you're edible..." Ghirahim's face contorted into an evil grin, and the Kikwi squealed louder before Tish smacked the Demon Lord upside the head.  
"You aren't allowed to terrorize innocent forest creatures, Ghirahim," she spoke sternly. "Put him down now."  
Ghirahim dropped the Kikwi abruptly and turned to Tish in rage. "You didn't have to hit me, bitch!"  
"I felt that it was a reasonable action to take," she shrugged.  
"Like hell it was!"  
Link ignored his lovers for a moment and shuffled over to Machi before he could crawl away. "It's alright Machi," he whispered and knelt down, "they may look mean and scary, but they won't hurt you."  
"Link?!" Machi gasped, "I'm so glad to see you, kwee-kaleep! I need your help!"  
"Did you lose track of your Kikwi friends again?" Link chuckled.  
Machi shook his head frantically. "No! Someone stole the Kikwi elder, kwee-kaleep!"  
Link froze and turned to Tish and Ghirahim, who had stopped bickering and turned their attention to Machi.  
"Someone stole the elder?" Tish repeated. "Whatever for?"  
"For baiting," Ghirahim replied in irritation as he noticed Link staring at them. "Your compassion, my dear, while touching, is misplaced. It's you they're after."  
"So you're suggesting we just leave Bucha to fend for himself?!" Link yelled angrily.  
"Until we know for sure that whoever's 'stolen' him isn't going to kill you as soon as you go after him, yes, that is what I suggest," Ghirahim snapped, "you are worthless to everyone including that stupid bird if you're a corpse."  
Link paused and frowned before shifting his gaze. "Tish…?" he murmured hopefully.  
"I may not agree with how he put it, but Ghirahim does have a point. I can run ahead and get an idea of what you're up against, but I don't want you rushing in after me until I know you can handle it." Tish turned away from the two and started walking deeper into the woods. "There should be more bokoblins around this area," she noted solemnly, "try to rid the forest of them while I'm gone."  
"You better come back in one piece!" Ghirahim called out to her as she started to run through the trees. When he received no reply, he sighed and turned to Link. "Is the bird fine on its own?"  
Link glanced down at Machi and the Kikwi nodded in response.  
"He's fine," the boy sighed and held his hand out to Ghirahim. "Let's go kill more bokoblins."

* * *

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" Link mumbled as he gazed up into the twilight sky, and Ghirahim lifted his head up from the nape of the boy's neck. The two were laying in the small clearing near the entrance to Faron Woods and waiting for Tish to arrive; it seemed like they had been waiting for hours now."  
"What makes you think I know the answer to that?" He replied incredulously, "So Tish is taking her sweet time, lovely. In the mean time though, I say we have some fun."  
"If you would let me pitch a tent I would be alright with that," Link sighed, "but you said I had to wait for her so…I guess you have to wait too."  
Ghirahim whined and nuzzled his face back in the crook of Link's neck. "Oh come on, skychild! I've been so patient already!"  
The boy smirked and looked over at the Demon Lord. "So patient that you're lying on top of me?"  
Ghirahim glanced down at his and Link's bodies before he shot an innocent gaze back in Link's direction. "That's a minor detail," he murmured.  
"Right, is that also your excuse for the number of times you've already tried kissing me?"  
"A few minor slip-ups?" he suggested before letting out a low moan, "Stop torturing me, boy, it's not fair for you to act so chaste when you look so damn appealing."  
Link blushed and Ghirahim took the lapse to his advantage. Their lips met, but instead of struggling, Link kissed him back, and Ghirahim growled in satisfaction before sitting up and pulling the boy into his lap.  
"I don't think I'm the only hungry one, at this point," the Demon Lord grinned before pulling Link into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last as their tongues danced across each other as Ghirahim and Link struggled to reach as far into one another as they could. The kissing continued, each one more ravenous than the last as they pressed their bodies firmly against each other. Ghirahim had wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's waist to impede his possible escape, and in response, Link had flung his arms around the demon's shoulders as their lips played together.  
"This is almost too much fun," Ghirahim smiled as his hands ran up the middle of the boy's back.  
Link breathed heavily as his muddled brain tried to find words, but suddenly he went pale as a ghost as a voice sprung up from the edge of the clearing.  
"And you couldn't wait until I came back to make out because…?"  
Link and Ghirahim turned their attention to the owner of the voice and saw Tish leaning on a tree, her light blush barely visible in the quickly darkening twilight.  
"I-I tried to get him to wait," Link mumbled weakly. He had barely realized what he'd been doing after he lost control.  
"You took too long and I'm horny," Ghirahim replied bluntly.  
"Clearly you lack restraint, Ghirahim dear," Tish replied lightly as she slowly closed her distance between the two. "Why don't we have a tent pitched yet?"  
"Because I had a better idea," Ghirahim smirked before grabbing Tish by the hand and teleporting all three of them out of the clearing and into what looked like a large bedroom. Link couldn't quite tell, he felt a little to dizzy.  
"First time teleporting is always the worst," Tish murmured and pulled the boy into her arms, "don't worry, you'll adjust in a moment or two. Ghirahim, where are we?"  
"A secret fortress of mine," the Demon Lord chirped happily and flopped onto the bed, "I built a few outside of Demise's knowledge to hole up in if I wanted to be alone or…mostly alone." He grinned and sat up slightly on the bed. "Care to join me on the bed, darlings?"  
Link's eyes readjusted to the new setting and he walked towards Ghirahim with Tish. As they reached him, he grinned and immediately teleported their clothing away. Ghirahim pressed a hand against their waists carefully and traced their sillouhettes with his fingers. His grin widened before he pulled them both onto the bed harshly and rolled on top of Tish, kissing her passionately before trailing his lips down to her bare chest.  
She let out a light gasp, a barely audible murmur as she arched into his mouth. She reached out for Link and the boy blushed but approached her, and she pulled him in for a gentle kiss. The boy moaned into the kiss as he suddenly felt Ghirahim's hand wrap around his hips and pull him closer.  
"I told you I wanted to have fun," Ghirahim murmured before teleporting his own clothing away to reveal his already massive boner. Link and Tish broke away from each other a mere moment, and Tish let out a small squeak as the Demon Lord parted her legs pressed his member up against her entrance. "Should I tease you or take you, Tish?" he breathed as he leaned in close to his two lovers.  
Tish let out another light moan, her breath already coming out in light labored gulps as the Demon Lord pressed himself closer. "Take me," she managed to whisper and with one swift thrust, Ghirahim pushed himself inside her. She let out a moan only slightly louder than usual as he began to rock his hips back and forth, and she wrapped her arms around Link and pulled him in for more kisses. The boy blushed as her felt her moan into each kiss, the rhythm of Ghirahim's thrusts pushing her into his mouth on a timed beat.  
"Go faster," Tish murmured as she broke the kiss, and Ghirahim's thrusts sped up, causing her to arch into him and moan a little louder. She pushed Link towards the Demon Lord, and he grinned at the boy as their lips pressed together. They continued on for a few moments with Ghirahim thrusting into Tish eradically as he kissed Link, and with Tish letting out soft sweet noises as she neared her peak. Link blushed as the two came together, Ghirahim's breath hitting his lips and Tish's hand trailing up his back. The Demon Lord retreated from Tish, and the two paused a mere moment before they both wrapped their arms around Link. Ghirahim grinned and brought Link's blue eyes up to meet his black ones.  
"Your turn, darling."

* * *

**_A/N: Alright, right off the bat I ought to promise you that this sex or almost sex between the three main characters will not be happening at the end of each chapter all the time. Hehe, in fact initially I hadn't even planned on adding this last scene…but the ending scene ties into a more somber scene that I'm saving for next chapter ("sex to depression? How're you gonna swing that?" You'll see) In any case, sorry for the late update, I'm still trying to figure out my new Word app and it's quite a bit different from writing on my crappy blackberry (for instance, lack of a save button, something I actually miss about my old phone). Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Oh. One more thing. I revitalized my tumblr about a week ago, and since then I've posted -counts on fingers- several of my drawings for this fic. None of them (except the cover) are colored but all can be found under the tags #bathed in the blood of the lost and #my ot3, because this is clearly my ot3. Special shout out to linkofdiamonds for finding the cover page before I even announced its reveal! Your message made me very happy! Til next time!_**


	15. A Feared Truth

___A Feared Truth_  


_**A/N: So…nothing coming to mind to say to you other than the fact that our lovely now-nude trio of protagonists won't be having sex in this chapter. Hm. Enjoy!**_

* * *

*Ghirahim's POV*

Ghirahim enjoyed watching Link sleep after a night of fun. He didn't know why, but something about how the low light hit his bare skin made the boy even more adorable; something about the way his lips curved up ever so slightly into a smile was dazzling, and something about his breath as it escaped his lips like a cat purring captivated the Demon Lord. Link was beautiful when he was having a good dream, but when he was having a nightmare…it had almost scared the wits out of Ghirahim the first time he'd seen it.

Ghirahim felt a breeze pass through the room and his gaze broke away from Link towards Tish, who had left the bed and was now sitting by the open window with nothing more than a throw to cover her bare body and a carafe filled with wine to serve as company.

"Our lover's going to catch a cold if you leave that window open," he called to her softly.

"There's a woolen comforter on that bed," she replied, "I'm sure Link is plenty warm."

Ghirahim frowned and left the bed gently, his footsteps soft against the stone tiles as he tried not to wake Link. "What's wrong?" he murmured as he sat next to Tish.

"Who said anything was wrong?" she replied before taking another gulp of wine from her carafe.

"Don't play dumb with me, Tish," Ghirahim pulled Tish's chin towards him and forced her to look into his eyes. "I've spent two months memorizing your every mood. I know something's eating at you. What is it?"

Tish paused for a moment and studied her brother, her violet eyes filled with a mute sadness. "You tried it again," she mumbled.

"Oh hell," Ghirahim spat in annoyance, "that's what you're upset about? Link is our boyfriend, is it really that wrong for me to take his virginity?"

"We've only been with him for two months."

"And? If I remember correctly, we only spent a month together before we lost our virginity."

"We're promised to each other, it was different," Tish curled her arms around her legs as she continued, "we knew we were meant spend our lives together. We don't know that with Link."

"So I should hold off because I didn't have an old demon hag tell me that I'm promised to him," Ghirahim clarified.

"Eliza was not an old demon hag," Tish said with a smirk, "and no, that's not what I'm saying."

"Then what? What do I have to wait for?"

Tish eyed her brother carefully. "I want you to wait until you've accepted it," she spoke solemnly.

"Accepted what, exactly?" Ghirahim replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"If you truly love Link, and you want to be with him, you'll have to accept that you'll spend the rest of his life together, not yours."

Ghirahim froze as he finally understood what Tish was talking about. "You mean…I have to accept that Link is—"

"Mortal, yes, that's what I mean," she murmured carefully, "even if we pledge ourselves to him, it won't change the fact that he'll grow old and die long before us. And we just might outlive him by centuries."

Ghirahim's blood ran cold for a moment as he studied his sister's eyes. "I don't want to think about that," he said softly.

"Do you love him?"

Ghirahim turned his eyes from Tish to Link and watched the boy sleep from afar. A smile graced his lips as he answered her. "Yes." He turned back to Tish and eyed her carefully. "You love him too, right?"

Tish smiled a little before replying. "Of course," she whispered, "but I don't want to take anything from him until I know I can handle the day all of this ends." Tish rose to her feet, picked up her carafe and walked back to the bed. "I'd like it if you'd consider following that principle, for the good of both of you."

Ghirahim stood and walked back to the bed, taking his previous spot next to Link. Tish laid down on the opposite side of the boy and curled her arm around him.

"He's cute when he's sleeping," she murmured as she pulled him closer.

"I can agree with that," he smirked and kissed the sleeping boy lightly on the lips. Link sighed and smiled brighter in response to the affection, causing Ghirahim to press his body against him.

"Everything you said…" Ghirahim spoke one last time, "is it alright if I'm afraid of it?"

Tish frowned, the sadness in her eyes apparent as she caressed his cheek with her hand. "Yes."

* * *

*Zelda's POV*

It had only been a few days since Link, Ghirahim and Tish left for the surface, and already Skyloft seemed emptier to Zelda. With only Alvedine as company most of the time, she had even grown to miss Ghirahim's constant intrusions, against all odds. She and Alvedine were spending the day in the Knight Academy classroom; it was relatively peaceful and boring until Fledge came along.

"A-Ah!" he stammered as he came into the room. "'Hello Zelda!" Fledge's eyes darted to the spot where Alvedine was sleeping before speaking again. "You wouldn't have happened to see my school books, would you? I forgot them by accident."

"Oh, these old things?" Zelda smiled playfully as she held up a stack of books. "They had Fledge written on them, so I figured they were yours, I just didn't know where to find you."

"Thanks Zelda!" he beamed, "I would've been in so much trouble if I lost them!"

"No problem," she giggled, "So I heard that you're participating in the Wing Ceremony this year. Good job!"

"I-It's not that big of a deal," the boy stammered, "I'll never be as cool as Link or the other knights even if I pass…"

"Link…" Zelda's smile faded and she thought to the last time she had spoken to him. He had been leaving for the surface, so she wished him well and kissed him on the cheek. He had pulled away quickly, almost too quickly, and she could've sworn…that she saw Ghirahim glaring at her. The entire ordeal had confused her so much that she had asked around to see what people knew of Link and Ghirahim's relationship, only to find that they knew as much as she did. He was here to help Link defeat Demise again, and that was all. Zelda eyed Fledge carefully before speaking again.

"Fledge…can I ask you something?"

"Y-Yes?"

"What do you know about Link and Ghirahim?" Zelda looked sternly at the boy as he shrunk back in despair. It concerned her that the question had solicited such a negative response.

"W-What about Link and Ghirahim?" he answered weakly.

"Their relationship."

"R-R-Relationship?"

"Yes," Zelda replied as she stood up from her chair, barely noticing the panicked expression gracing Fledge's face as her thoughts set on Link. "How do they get along? Well? Better than well? You're in the room right next to Link's, right? Surely you must've overheard a few conversations, or maybe talked to Link through the walls." Zelda turned to Fledge in time to see him backing out of the doorway with a terror-stricken look on his face.

"U-U-Uhm, I really don't know anything…" he stammered as he entered the hall. "B-B-B-Bye!"

Zelda's eyes narrowed in suspicion; she strode up to Fledge and caught him halfway down the hall. "You know something, don't you? Tell me," she demanded.

"I-I really can't…"

"Tell me."

"L-Link made me promise…"

"Tell me!"

"He'll be angry with me if I tell you!" Fledge shrieked.

"Tell me what you know!" Zelda screamed back.

"I saw him kissing Ghirahim, alright?!" Fledge shouted before covering his mouth in shock and whimpering. "Oh no. G-Ghirahim's going to kill me…"

Zelda felt frozen, her mind, her body, they rejected his words, refusing to hear them, until the thought cycled around her brain once more and she let out a soft reply. "You saw Link doing _what_?"

* * *

*Ghirahim's POV*

The week long trip to Faron Woods was nearly over, and Ghirahim was content with the results, more or less. Link's swordplay had improved greatly, but much to his disappointment, other activities had yet to progress. In the seven days that they'd spent here, Tish had not once allowed Ghirahim to take Link, let alone even ask the boy for consent. Maybe she was right in having him wait, sure, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"We're almost there!" Link called out, snapping Ghirahim to his senses. Tish had finally allowed them to go after the Kikwi elder, and in doing so, had sent them deep into the temple dungeons.

"You've said that nearly ten times in the past hour, Skychild" Ghirahim called out, "Tish and I are fully aware of the terrain."

"S-Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood," Link mumbled aimlessly as the two caught up to him.

"Don't bother," Tish said coldly as she studied the entrance to the last chambers of the temple. "The dense air has nothing to do with our moods. Something's waiting for us up ahead…"

"Nothing you haven't seen yet, right?" Ghirahim clarified.

"No…I didn't sense this presence during my last visit…both of you should be on your guard."

Link and Ghirahim nodded before Ghirahim transformed into his rapier aspect and they continued to the next chamber.

Ghirahim chuckled as they entered the round room, causing Link to look down at the rapier quizzically.

_"Such a nostalgic setting, don't you agree, Link?"_

"Nostalgic?" The boy repeated.

_"Of course. Is this not where we met for the first time?"_

"Are you actually recalling trying to mutilate me as if it's a _pleasing _thought?" Link inquired incredulously as his eyes darted around the room cautiously.

_"Well you have to admit, it was immensely fun at the time," _Ghirahim chortled.

"Think I disagree with you on that one. Fighting a blood crazed angry demon who's after my best friend's soul is _not_ on my list of fun activities."

_"Suit yourself,"_ Ghirahim sighed, _"Something's approaching you on your right. Dodge. Now."_

Link heeded the Demon Lord's warning and dodged to his left, and just as Ghirahim predicted, a projectile implanted itself firmly into the ground where Link had once stood. The projectile seemed to let off a little steam, and from a distance the metal almost seemed to be shrouded in a crystal.

"An ice golem?" Tish murmured behind Link and the hero looked at her quizzically.

"What's an ice golem?"

_"Fighting now, stupid questions later!" _Ghirahim spat. _"Three more projectiles are coming, one towards you, one to the right and another to your left!"_

Link rolled forward before the projectiles met their targets, and suddenly the giant that was their foe made its entrance. Ghirahim hadn't time to think before their enemy made its next move. He felt the cold envelop him, and suddenly, he was flung away from Link. He barely thought to shout at the boy before he fell unconscious.

* * *

**_A/N: I know, this is the longest I've gone without updating, sorry. I literally could not think of a way to end this chapter, sorry. That and recent activities have mostly been tumblr, anime, reading yaoi doujins, did I mention tumblr? Yeah. That's 95% of my phone's uses right now. 4.9% is this fanfic, and the .1% left is the communication between me and my mother about my rides to and from work. So…'nother cliffie, this time leading up to a scene in which I will more than likely use to reveal the exact nature of Tish's demon powers. I had more to tell you…but I forgot it all. Sorry. Oh! One more thing! The Jashinist found a text message simulator so I might start posting conversations between these three on tumblr. I've already done one, I might do more. Toodles!_**


End file.
